Persahabatan dan Cinta Antar Waktu
by Syarah Miu
Summary: Killua dan Gon mengalami namanya jatuh cinta pertama kali kepada Retz, seorang anak perempuan yang terdampar di desa di mana Gon tinggal. Siapakah Retz itu? Darimanakah asalnya? Cinta datang menguji seberapa besarnya ikatan persahabatan antara Killua dan Gon. Siapakah yang berhasil memenangkan hati Retz? Killua atau Gon?
1. Munculnya gadis misterius, Retz

**Hai semuanya… Miu datang lagi nih. Kali ini Miu membuat cerita fanfic yang kedua yang berjudul "PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU." Cerita ini masih ada hubungannya dengan fanfic yang pertama dan bisa dibilang ini adalah cerita season keduanya. Masih dalam seputar persahabatan Killua dan Gon yang berbeda masa. **

**Entah mengapa, Miu suka banget dengan persahabatan Killua dan Gon, dua karakter asli buatan Togashi Yoshihiro sensei ini. Terutama Killua, aku ngefans banget sama tokoh ini. ( dilempar kaleng oleh fans Killua ) **

**Oh iya, cerita kali ini tentang Killua dan Gon yang mengalami jatuh cinta pertama kali kepada Retz, gadis misterius yang datang entah dari mana. Inspirasi cerita ini datang dari cerita hunter x hunter movie tapi Miu lupa judulnya apa.**

**Miu membuat cerita ini lebih ceria dan penuh dengan warna dari fanfic sebelumnya. ( lebay, banget sih ) hehehe….**

**Baiklah kita mulai saja ceritanya!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Togashi Yoshihiro SENSEI**

**HAK CIPTA SEPENUHNYA MILIK TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**AUTHOR : Syarah MIU**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Hari yang panas sekali. Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya menambah suasana semakin panas saja. Terlihat di sebuah pantai yang indah dengan pasir putihnya yang indah bagaikan permata. Tampak dua anak laki-laki sedang asyik duduk di atas batu karang. Mereka berdua sangat serius menatap ke bawah laut. Ternyata mereka sedang memancing.

"Wah, pancinganku dimakan ikan," seru anak laki-laki berambut perak acak-acakan sedang menarik tali pancingannya dengan senang.

"Apa?" si anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik membelalakkan kedua matanya."Ternyata kamu berhasil juga, Killua."

Killua Zoldyck tersenyum lebar mendengar kata anak berambut hitam jabrik yang bernama Gon Freech itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Killua menarik pancingannya dengan cepat. Tapi, ikan yang ditangkapnya kali ini benar-benar berat.

"Berat sekali ikannya.," sahut Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ayo, sedikit lagi, Killua. Sepertinya kamu memancing ikan yang sangat besar," Gon memberikan semangat penuh untuk Killua.

Cukup lama Killua bergulat dengan ikan yang berhasil memakan umpan pancingannya. Sedikit demi sedikit akhirnya Killua berhasil menarik hasil pancingannya itu ke tepi laut.

"BERHASIL…" seru mereka berdua dengan perasaan yang senang sekali. Tapi…

Tiba-tiba mereka kaget sekali ketika tahu bahwa bukan ikan yang berhasil ditangkap tapi seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang.

"Ke-kenapa malah anak perempuan yang terpancing olehku?" kata Killua bermuka kusut.

"Hahaha .. ternyata bukan ikan tapi seorang anak perempuan," sahut Gon tertawa ngakak dan mendekati anak perempuan yang masih mengambang di atas air laut. "Apa anak perempuan ini masih hidup atau nggak sih?"

"Tunggu, Gon!" Killua menarik tangan Gon.

"Eh ..." Gon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Killua.

"Jangan-jangan anak perempuan ini sudah mati. Lihat, dia sudah terapung begitu di atas air."

"Tapi, kita lihat saja keadaan anak itu."

"Terserah kamu saja sih .." Killua bersikap cuek dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

Gon pun mendekati anak perempuan itu dan menarik tubuhnya ke atas batu karang. Lalu anak perempuan itu diletakkannya hati-hati di atas batu karang tersebut.

Mereka berdua menatap wajah anak perempuan itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan kulit di seluruh tubuhnya juga berwarna putih kepucatan. Rambutnya panjang ikal-ikal dan berwarna pirang. Sebuah bando berwarna merah terpasang di atas poni rambut pirangnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sangat lusuh dan desainnya sangat aneh. Gon dan Killua menatap anak perempuan itu sampai tidak berkedip sama sekali. Wah, apa yang terjadi?

"Anak perempuan ini cantik sekali ya.. " sahut Killua terpesona disertai anggukan Gon.

"Oh iya, aku akan memeriksa keadaan anak ini!" Gon tersadarkan dari lamunannya dan langsung meraba bagian leher anak perempuan tersebut.

Gon kaget setengah mati dan menjauhkan tangannya dari leher anak perempuan tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia masih hidup."

"Ha.. Benarkah?"

"Jadi, harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"Beri dia napas buatan."

"APAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA.."

Gon memerah mukanya ketika Killua berkata seenteng begitu. Memberikan napas buatan pada anak perempuan itu? Ya ampun ..

"Kalau begitu caranya, aku tidak mau."

"Kalau kamu tidak mau, biar aku saja deh."

Killua mulai bersiap-siap. Wajah Gon semakin memerah padam. Ia pun menghentikan langkah Killua.

"JANGAAAN, ITU NGGAK BAIK!" bentak Gon keras.

"Nggak baik bagaimana maksudmu? Kan aku cuma membantu memberikan napas buatan untuk anak perempuan ini agar dia sadar," kata Killua dengan cuek dan berjongkok di samping anak perempuan itu.

"KILLUAAA, DIA bukan muhrimmu, JANGAN CIUM DIAAA," Gon semakin berteriak keras sekali.

"Hei, siapa yang ingin menciumnya, aku memberikan pernapasan buatan lewat masker oksigen ini kepadanya kok.." Killua mengerutkan keningnya sambil memasang masker oksigen lengkap dengan tabung oksigennya dan melekatkan masker oksigen tersebut ke hidung anak perempuan itu.

"APAAA?!" Gon melongo habis dan heran melihat Killua."Darimana kamu mendapatkan tabung oksigen itu?"

"Tiba-tiba saja tabung oksigen ini nongol di sini. Aku saja gak tahu datangnya dari mana. Ya udah, aku pakai saja tabung oksigennya."

Killua bersikap cuek lagi dan mulai menghidupkan tabung oksigen tersebut. Gon semakin tercengang dan berpikir. Darimana datangnya tabung oksigen itu?!

Tak lama kemudian, anak perempuan itu sadar juga. Ternyata tabung oksigen tersebut berguna juga. Akhirnya nyawa anak perempuan itu tertolong juga. Killua dan Gon tersenyum senang melihat anak perempuan itu sadar.

"Syukurlah, dia sadar, Killua.." Gon tertawa lebar.

"Iya, bisa kamu lihat sendirikan. Tabung oksigen ini telah membantu dia bernapas. Jadi, ia sadar," Killua bertampang manis.

"Aaah," anak perempuan itu bersuara pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. "Di-di-di mana aa-aku sekarang?"

Anak perempuan itu pun berusaha untuk duduk. Dia pun melepaskan masker oksigen dari wajahnya. Killua dan Gon terpaku melihat wajah anak perempuan tersebut kembali normal ke warna aslinya. Wajahnya sekarang berwarna putih bersinar dan tampak manis sekali.

"Ng.." anak perempuan itu keheranan karena ditatap lekat-lekat oleh Killua dan Gon."Siapa sih kalian berdua? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Killua dan Gon tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak perempuan. Mereka berdua terbawa lamunan yang melayangkan pikiran mereka kemana-mana. Jantung mereka berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tanda apakah ini?

"HEI, KALIAN BERDUA DENGAR TIDAK?" anak perempuan itu menjadi kesal dan bersuara keras hingga membuyarkan semua lamunan mereka berdua.

"HAH, APA?" mereka akhirnya sadar dan kembali ke alam nyata.

"Dari tadi kalian berdua menatapku dengan aneh. Apakah kalian bermaksud jahat kepadaku?" kata anak perempuan itu asal menebak saja.

"Hei, kenapa kau berprasangka buruk kepada kami? Kami sudah menolongmu, tahu," semprot Killua merah padam karena merasa anak perempuan ini telah menyinggung dirinya.

"Ja-jadi, kalian yang telah menolongku!"

"Iya, untung saja kami telah memberikan napas buatan padamu lewat masker oksigen ..." kata Gon polos tapi perkataannya dipotong oleh Killua.

"Kalau tidak, pasti kamu akan mati sebentar lagi," lanjut Killua seenaknya dengan hati yang dongkol.

"Killua, kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?," Gon menyenggol bahu Killua.

"Biarin .." Killua bersikap cuek dan menekukkan kedua tangannya serta disanggahkan ke belakang lehernya.

"Maaf ya, kata-kata temanku ini tidak enak didengar. Kamu jangan ambil hati ya.."

Anak perempuan itu berwajah mendung. Sejenak Killua dan Gon keheranan melihat perubahan wajah gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi suram begitu?" tanya Gon berjongkok di samping anak perempuan itu.

Anak perempuan itu menatap Gon. Seketika terjadi ledakan bom atom yang menggelegar.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ..." anak perempuan itu menangis dengan suara yang keras dan membuat kaget mereka berdua.

Gon dan Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya. Gadis kecil yang seumuran dengan mereka terus menangis. Killua pun menutup kedua telinganya karena tidak tahan dengan suara tangisan anak perempuan itu yang sangat memekakkan telinganya.

"Hei, hentikan tangisanmu itu. Suaramu keras sekali membuat telingaku jadi sakit nih," sembur Killua kesal.

Mendengar kata Killua seperti itu, gadis itu bertambah menangis dengan suara yang sangat keras sekali. Gon pun iba melihatnya karena diledek oleh Killua.

"Killua, jangan berkata seperti itu. Ia bertambah menangis nih .." ujar Gon marah sambil memegangi kepala gadis itu. "Jangan nangis ya .. Kamu jangan sedih."

Gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya. Lalu gadis itu menatap wajah Gon yang penuh dengan kepolosan. Gon pun menatap ke arah gadis tersebut. Terjadilah aksi tatap-menatap cukup lama.

Melihat mereka berdua seperti itu, hati Killua menjadi tidak senang. Ia pun sewot dan menarik pipi Gon dengan kuat.

"Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

"Aduuuh .."

"Hahahaha…"

Tiba-tiba gadis tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Killua dan Gon yang kekanak-kanakan. Mereka pun dibuatnya bingung.

"Anak aneh, tadi dia menangis dan sekarang tertawa. Aku jadi bingung nih.." kata Killua dengan nada yang keras.

"Sssstt.. Killua. Jangan bilang begitu lagi. Nanti dia malah menangis lagi," Gon menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibirnya.

"Hm .. baiklah."

Killua mengangguk cuek. Si gadis itu berhenti tertawa. Gon pun kembali menatap gadis tersebut.

"Kalian berdua itu lucu ya .." katanya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya.

"Hehehe.." Gon tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan gadis tersebut."Oh iya, namamu siapa? Kalau aku Gon Freech. Panggil saja aku Gon."

Gadis itu menatap Gon dengan aneh. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyambut uluran tangan si Gon.

"A-AKU Retz .."

"Retz ya.."

Gon masih tertawa kecil. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Killua yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya.

"Retz, ini adalah temanku, namanya Killua Zoldyck. Killua.. ulurkan tanganmu!"

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Aku harus berjabat tangan dengannya."

"Iya .. terus ngapain lagi? Kalau kita berkenalan dengan seseorang, kita harus saling berjabat tangan. Kamu mengertikan."

"Ya.. ya.. baiklah."

Killua berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan berat hati. Wajahnya sewot. Retz pun mengerutkan keningnya dan enggan membalas uluran tangan Killua.

"Aku nggak mau berjabat tangan denganmu."

"Apa? Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Killua berwajah merah padam. Retz menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu itu orangnya kasar dan suka meledekku."

"Apaaa? KAMU .. ITU .."

Killua kesal setengah mati. Tangannya mulai melayang ke atas. Namun, ditangkap oleh Gon.

"Killua, jangan. Kasihan Retz. Kamu jangan bersikap kasar begitu padanya. Sudah beberapa kali kubilang begitukan .." Gon membentaknya dengan keras.

"Gon .. Aku cuma ..."

Killua terperanjat melihat sikap Gon berubah drastis begitu. Ia malah membela Retz yang baru dikenalnya. Seketika hati Killua menjadi tidak enak.

"Ayo, Retz.. Kamu pasti kelelahan dan butuh istirahatkan.. Lebih baik kamu ikut saja ke rumahku. Apalagi sekarang sudah mulai gelap," kata Gon lembut sambil membantu Retz berdiri." Aku akan menggendongmu dari belakang."

"Ba.. baiklah.."

Retz pun menurut. Gon menggendong Retz dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Killua yang bingung.

"Gon.. kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti ini? Kenapa kamu malah membela Retz? Bukan aku sahabatmu sendiri."

Killua berwajah mendung. Ia menatap kepergian Gon dengan tatapan sedih. Ia merasa kalau sifatnya belum berubah sama sekali. Gon pasti kecewa melihat sikapnya ini. Killua menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya. Kini perasaannya berguncang karena sahabatnya kecewa melihat sikapnya yang masih seperti dulu.

* * *

**Bersambung….**

**Sampai di sini dulu ceritanya. Miu udah capek mengetiknya. Nanti di lain waktu, Miu akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Tunggu chapter berikutnya. Miu udah ngantuk nih..**

**Terima kasih buat para reader yang telah membaca fanfic kedua ini. Arigato..**

**Miu tunggu review dari para reader..**

**Salam Miu ..**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK PERHATIAN ... Sayonara ...**


	2. Bersahabat dengan Retz

**Konichiwa semuanya, Miu lanjutkan chapter 2 fanfic ini. Selagi ada ide nih… langsung aja ya..**

**Baiklah, selamat membaca!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**HAK CIPTA SEPENUHNYA MILIK TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**AUTHOR: SYARAH MIU**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Seorang gadis misterius bernama Retz yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam laut dan berhasil diselamatkan oleh Killua dan Gon. Namun, sikap Retz yang agak manja membuat Killua kesal sehingga Gon membentak Killua karena Killua berkata kasar kepada Retz. Killua merasa tidak enak hati melihat Gon kecewa melihat sikapnya yang masih belum berubah. Sepertinya ada yang ingin merenggangkan tali persahabatan antara Killua dan Gon.**

* * *

Malam mulai tiba. Matahari pun tenggelam di ufuk barat. Di rumah Gon yang terbuat dari batu, tampak Retz sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ia memandang langit-langit itu dengan kosong. Ia berwajah amat datar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Sesekali ia menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Syukurlah. Aku selamat dari tangkapan orang aneh itu."

Suaranya bernada amat pelan. Napasnya sangat berat sekali. Peristiwa itu sangat membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

KREK!

Bunyi suara pintu terbuka. Retz menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar yang ia tempati. Ternyata Gon. Dia menyembulkan setengah kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Retz.

"Gon.."

"Ternyata kamu belum tidur ya.."

Retz mengangguk pelan. Gon berjalan menghampiri Retz.

"Bibi Mito memintaku untuk melihat keadaanmu. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja sekarang?" kata Gon tersenyum kecil.

Retz mengangguk kembali.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku mau keluar dulu ya.."

Gon beranjak meninggalkan Retz.

"Gon, tunggu.."

Gon membalikkan badannya ke arah Retz.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku ya.."

"Eh.. maaf?" Gon mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu meminta maaf? Kamukan tidak ada salah apa-apa padakukan.."

"Maafkan aku karena aku bersalah telah membuatmu memarahi temanmu itu."

Retz menundukkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya sangat bergetar. Gon pun merasa kasihan melihatnya.

"Kamu tidak salah. Kenapa kamu yang mesti minta maaf. Yang salah itu Killua. Ia telah berkata kasar padamu."

"Tapi, seharusnya kamu jangan membentaknya seperti itu. Aku kasihan melihatnya.."

Tiba-tiba tangisan Retz terdengar oleh Gon. Gon kaget melihat Retz menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kamu malah menangis?"

"Aku.. hiks.. sangat… hiks… bersalah… hiks.. pada Killua. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya.. hiks… hiks.."

Retz menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menggenggam kuat selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Gon merasa iba melihatnya. Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa bersalah juga telah membentak Killua. Ia pun merasa berdosa telah membuat kecewa sahabat masa depannya itu.

"Aku juga bersalah padanya, Retz. Aku telah membentaknya tadi. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf padanya."

Gon berwajah mendung. Retz menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menatap wajah Gon yang kusut.

"Kenapa kamu yang sedih sekarang?"

Retz menghapus air matanya. Dilihatnya, Gon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Killua pasti kecewa padaku. Ia pasti sangat kecewa."

Wajah Gon semakin mendung saja. Retz menatap Gon dengan serius. Ia sangat iba.

"Kalau begitu, temui saja dia, Gon."

"Ha.." Gon mengangkat wajahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu."

"Tapi, kamukan masih sakit."

"Aku sudah sembuh. Aku nggak apa-apa kok."

Retz tersenyum penuh arti. Gon terpana melihat Retz yang terkesan sangat baik ini. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Oke, kita temui Killua."

Mereka berdua pun segera keluar kamar. Datang Bibi Mito dari arah dapur, ia keheranan melihat Gon dan Retz keluar dari kamar.

"Lho, kalian berdua mau kemana?" Bibi Mito mengerutkan keningnya."Retz, kamukan sakit. Seharusnya kamu istirahat saja di kamar Bibi."

"Ah, aku gak apa-apa kok, Bi. Aku sudah sembuh."

Retz tersenyum kecil. Bibi Mito hanya melihat Retz dengan heran.

"Bibi, apakah Bibi melihat Kilua?" tanya Gon.

"Tidak… Bibi tidak melihat Killua dari tadi."

"Hah.. berarti Killua belum pulang, dong," Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya dan menarik tangan Retz begitu saja."Ayo, Retz. Kita cari Killua sekarang."

Retz terseret oleh tarikan Gon. Bibi Mito kaget mereka sangat terburu-buru pergi.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana? Ini sudah malam. Saatnya makan malam."

"Nanti saja, Bi. Kami mau mencari Killua dulu," teriak Gon ketika sudah berada di luar rumah.

Mereka pun bergegas mencari Killua di tengah kegelapan malam yang sangat mencekam.

* * *

Gon dan Retz mulai mencari Killua ke semua tempat. Tapi, Killua tidak ada dimana-mana. Gon tak menyerah. Dia bersama-sama Retz terus mencari Killua yang mendadak hilang. Gon takut kalau Killua pergi ke masa depan lagi karena kecewa. Gon takut membayangkan semua itu. Apalagi pesawat waktu milik Kurapika masih ada dan tersimpan di belakang rumah Gon. Pasti Killua diam-diam pergi ke masa depan tanpa memberitahukan Gon terlebih dahulu. Firasat itu semakin kuat tatkala mereka berdua tiba di bagian hutan yang lainnya.

"KILLUA.. KAMU DI MANA?" suara Gon menggema di tengah hutan yang gelap.

Retz sangat takut melihat keadaan hutan yang gelap dan mencekam. Ia pun memegang tangan Gon dengan kuat.

"Gon, aku takut nih.. kenapa kita harus mencari Killua di tempat seperti ini?"

"Tapi, ini tempat yang belum kita jelajahi. Kita harus tetap mencari Killua."

"Aku semakin takut nih.."

Retz semakin menggenggam tangan Gon dengan kuat. Sejenak muka Gon memerah karena tangannya dipegang oleh Retz seperti itu.

"Retz.."

"Apa?"

"Maaf, tanganmu itu.. memegang tanganku dengan kuat. Sakit.." Gon meringis kesakitan.

"HAH.. maaf.." Retz melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Gon.

Sejenak mereka saling diam membisu sambil salah tingkah. Di tengah kegelapan malam, mereka berdiri terpaku sambil memperhatikan seluruh hutan.

BUUUK!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang jatuh dan menimpa tepat ke arah Gon.

"Aduuh.." Gon meringis kesakitan."Aduuh, apa sih yang jatuh dan menimpa kepalaku?"

"Apa sih itu, Gon?"

Retz kembali takut dan menggenggam erat tangan Gon. Gon memerah mukanya. Sekali lagi kepalanya kena hantaman benda keras.

BUUUK!

"Aduuh.. Apa sih ini?"

Gon mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ia pun melirik ke arah atas. Ada seseorang yang duduk di atas batang pohon besar tepat di atas kepala Gon. Ternyata dan ternyata…

"KILLUAAA.." Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Kamu kaget ya, Gon," Killua juga kaget setengah mati.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di atas sana?" Gon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa yang kamu lakukan bersama Retz di sini? Berpegangan tangan pula sekalian."

Gon kaget mendengar perkataan Killua. Ia pun menyadarinya dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Retz. Retz juga menyadari kesalahannya itu.

"Maaf, bukan seperti yang kamu lihat, Killua. Kami berdua mencarimu kemana-mana.." sahut Retz bernada rendah.

"Mencariku?" Killua bersikap cuek."Aku kira kalian tidak peduli padaku lagi makanya aku tak mau pulang ke rumah. Aku memilih berdiam diri saja di atas pohon begini."

Killua menjadi ngambek. Gon pun merasa bersalah kepada Killua. Retz juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Killua, maafkan aku soal tadi sore itu. Aku sangat bersalah telah membentakmu," Gon berwajah sangat sendu.

Gon menatap Killua dengan penuh harapan. Killua masih bersifat cuek dan melipatkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya. Ia tidak mau menjawab pernyataan maaf dari Gon. Gon merasakan hati Killua sudah sangat kecewa. Ia benar-benar kehilangan semangatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu nggak mau memaafkan aku. Aku takkan memaksamu."

Gon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Retz melihat Gon dengan iba.

"TUNGGU, GON!"

Langkah Gon berhenti tatkala Killua memanggilnya. Retz menoleh ke arah pohon dimana Killua turun. Killua berjalan pelan ke arah Gon yang berdiri terpaku. Ketika ia sudah berada di samping Gon, ia mulai bersuara.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf bukan kamu."

Gon terperanjat. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Killua yang juga menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua pun diliputi suasana yang amat mengharukan. Retz menyaksikan semua ini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Killua, kamu.."

"Maafkan aku ya.. sobat."

Killua mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Gon pun merasa senang seketika. Ia pun tersenyum lebar juga. Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku juga."

Giliran Killua yang mengangguk. Seketika tawa pun meledak di antara mereka. Retz yang sedari diam menyaksikan mereka, juga ikut senang. Ia pun merasa asing. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk pergi.

"RETZ.."

Suara Killua menghentikan langkahnya. Retz pun menoleh ke arah Killua yang telah berada di hadapannya. Lalu Killua mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku ya.. aku sangat bersalah telah berkata kasar padamu. Apakah kamu mau memaafkan aku?"

Retz menatap Killua serius. Tampak dari mata Killua benar-benar tulus meminta maaf padanya. Nada bicaranya pun agak lembut daripada tadi sore.

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu. Maafkan aku juga ya.."

Retz mengangguk cepat. Killua pun tersenyum lebar.

"Ya.. Terima kasih, Retz."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Gon pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagus sekali. Kalau kalian saling berbaikan begini."

"Ya.. aku tahu itu, Gon," Killua bersikap cuek kembali.

"Retz, mulai sekarang kamu adalah sahabat kami berdua. Apakah kamu mau bersahabat dengan kami?" pinta Gon polos.

"Sahabat?" Retz mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, sahabat. Kita berdua ingin menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu. Apakah kamu mau?" Gon memohon dengan keras.

Retz menatap mereka secara bergantian. Ia merasa yakin dengan semua ini.

"Ya.. aku mau.." Retz mengangguk cepat.

Mereka bertiga pun tersenyum senang bersama-sama. Sahabat bertambah satu lagi. Sahabat perempuan. Gon merasa sangat senang sudah mempunyai sahabat perempuan. Lengkap sudah semua kehidupannya.

**BERSAMBUNG…**

* * *

**Sampai segini aja ceritanya. Miu kehabisan ide nih.. Lain waktu disambung lagi. Miu mau bertapa dulu ke gunung kerinci buat nyari inspirasi.. hehehehe **

**Fanfic chapter 2 kali ini terasa pendek. Maaf ya, Miu kurang bersemangat hari ini. Ok, tunggu aja chapter berikutnya.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca fanfic ini.**

**Sampai jumpa….**

**Salam Miu… Sayonara…**


	3. Pertemuan sahabat lama berbeda waktu

**Halo, Miu melanjutkan chapter 3-nya. Ya ampun, nggak bosan-bosannya Miu mengetik setiap hari seperti ini. Mumpung masih liburan semester, Miu teruskan saja buat fanfic ini.**

**Kali ini di chapter 3 ini, Kurapika yang berprofesi sebagai polisi waktu dari masa depan akan muncul dan menangkap Killua kembali. Kenapa begitu? Kalau para reader yang baru membaca fanfic ini merasa bingung. Baca aja fanfic pertamanya yang berjudul "PERSAHABATAN ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 6". Ntar nanti para reader mengerti sendiri.**

**Tambahan note-nya, dalam fanfic ini Kurapika Kuruta seorang cowok. Profesinya polisi waktu dan berumur 17 tahun.**

**Killua Zoldyck dan Gon Freech berumur 13 tahun. Retz juga berumur 13 tahun. Nah, semuanya sudah jelaskan tentang fanfic buatan Miu ini. **

**Tentang Leorio, dalam fanfic ini, Leorio seorang dokter yang bertugas di desa tempat Gon tinggal. Umurnya 25 tahun. Dia bakal muncul juga di chapter kali ini. **

**Baiklah penjelasannya sudah Miu buat di atas. Jadi, semuanya sudah mengertikan? Bila masih ada yang kurang puas dengan cerita ini dan ingin bertanya, silakan direview saja. Miu akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati.**

**Sekarang kita mulai ceritanya. Duduk yang baik-baik ya.. Buka kedua matamu lebar-lebar. Tarik napas dalam-dalam dan hembuskan. Selamat membaca ya…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**HAK CIPTA SEPENUHNYA MILIK TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**AUTHOR: SYARAH MIU**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Retz akhirnya menjadi sahabat buat Killua dan Gon. Ia merasa senang sekali. Kini semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Tapi, diam-diam ada perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di hati Killua dan Gon terhadap Retz. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

* * *

Siang itu, di hutan yang sangat lebat. Matahari mulai naik perlahan-lahan ke atas langit. Udara masih terasa segar. Padahal hari sudah tidak pagi lagi. Masih saja terdengar suara burung-burung yang bernyanyi. Ditambah suara berisik dari langkah kaki yang sangat tergesa-gesa. Terlihat kedua anak laki-laki sedang mengejar seekor ayam yang sangat ketakutan. Apa? Masa ada ayam di tengah hutan?

Rupanya Gon dan Killua. Mereka sedang memburu ayam tersebut. Lalu Gon melepaskan anak panah dari busur yang ia bawa dari rumah. Anak panah tersebut meluncur tepat ke arah ayam yang terus berlari.

JLEEEBB!

Anak panah tersebut mengenai si ayam. Seketika si ayam ambruk ke tanah.

"HOREE, BERHASIL!" seru Gon tertawa lebar sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Bagus, Gon. Kamu berhasil membuat ayam itu tidak kemana-mana lagi," sahut Killua tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Gon segera mengambil ayam yang telah mati itu. Lalu ayam tersebut, ia masukkan ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa oleh Killua.

"Hasil buruan kita hari ini lumayan banyak ya.. Bibi Mito pasti senang," kata Killua sambil menjinjing keranjang yang berisi hasil buruan.

"Iya, kamu betul, Killua. Hm.. aku jadi lapar nih. Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah dan memberikan hasil buruan ini kepada Bibi," Gon merasakan perutnya sudah tidak kompromi lagi.

"Baiklah.. Ayo, kita pergi!"

Killua mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Sejenak Killua merasakan sesuatu. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat ke belakang. Si Gon pun heran melihat Killua berhenti berjalan.

"Kenapa kamu, Killua?"

"Ng.. aku merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita dari tadi."

"Mana..?"

Gon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi, tidak ada seseorang pun di belakang mereka. Semuanya tampak kosong.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, tuh. Apa perasaanmu saja?" Gon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, aku merasakannya," Killua memegang dagunya untuk mengasah indera keenamnya. Eh, sejak kapan Killua mempunyai indera keenam?

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Lebih baik kita segera pulang. Bibi Mito pasti marah kalau kita tidak pulang sebelum tengah hari."

"Ya.. mungkin saja ya. Cuma perasaanku saja."

Gon menarik tangan Killua. Killua pun terseret oleh langkah Gon. Mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah. Tapi, perasaan Killua benar-benar tidak enak. Sesekali ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya selama dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Tibalah waktu makan siang, terlihat Retz membantu Bibi Mito dan nenek menyiapkan makanan ke atas meja. Sementara Killua dan Gon sedang duduk di belakang meja makan sambil memperhatikan Retz yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Kedua mata mereka berdua tidak pernah lepas menatap Retz.

Sejenak Bibi Mito memperhatikan tingkah Killua dan Gon yang mematung itu. Ia pun tersenyum simpul melihat mereka berdua.

"EHEEEM..," Bibi Mito berdehem keras sehingga membuyarkan semua lamunan Killua dan Gon.

"APAA? APA YANG TERJADI?'" sahut Killua dan Gon bersamaan.

Bibi Mito dan Retz tertawa kecil. Nenek Gon sedang berada di dapur.

"Bibi perhatikan dari tadi kalau kalian berdua menatap Retz dengan aneh. Sampai nggak bergerak sama sekali. Apa kalian berdua sedang jatuh cinta sama Retz ya?" goda Bibi Mito.

Seketika wajah Killua dan Gon memerah padam. Mereka kaget setengah mati. Ternyata Bibi Mito tahu gelagat mereka berdua. Mereka pun saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Retz pun juga memerah mukanya karena perkataan Bibi Mito tadi.

"Ha… siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta sih, Bi. Aku nggak jatuh cinta," kata Killua mengalihkan perhatian agar Bibi Mito tidak menggodanya lagi.

"Aku juga, Bi. Aku nggak memperhatikan Retz kok. Aku cuma memperhatikan makanan yang Bibi hidangkan," Gon juga ikutan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Alaah, jangan bohong. Mata Bibi tidak mungkin salah."

"Kami nggak bohong, Bi!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali kalian berdua menjawabnya," tukas nenek yang baru saja dari dapur. Ia membawa sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi nasi."Ayo, semuanya segera makan."

Killua dan Gon masih berwajah merah padam. Retz memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali!" bisik hati Retz yang paling dalam.

"Sebelum kita mulai makan siang, ayo kita berdoa dulu," kata nenek segera bersiap untuk berdoa.

"Baik.." sahut mereka bersama.

Maka mengheningkan cipta dimulai. Berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing. Lho, memangnya ini upacara bendera apa? Hehehe..

Setelah berdoa, mereka pun mulai makan siang. Gon yang biasanya duluan mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba semua itu terbalik, Gon dengan manisnya mengambilkan nasi untuk piring Retz. Sejenak semuanya melongo habis kecuali Retz.

"Nah, silakan Retz. Dimakan ya.." kata Gon memberikan sepiring nasi buat Retz.

"Ah, terima kasih Gon," jawab Retz dengan malu-malu.

Gon mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Retz. Melihat tingkah mendadak dari Gon yang aneh ini, membuat Killua tidak senang. Lalu ia pun melakukan yang sama. Ia pun memberikan sepotong ayam goreng ke atas piring Retz.

"Ini Retz, ayam gorengnya. Kamu pasti suka deh.." kata Killua tersenyum manis.

"Ma-makasih, Killua.." Retz pun tersenyum malu-malu melihat Killua yang mendadak lembut begitu.

Semuanya kembali melongo. Killua melirik Gon dengan tampang yang tak berdosa. Gon menatapnya dengan sewot juga. Lalu Killua menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyenggol kaki Gon. Gon pun membalasnya dengan menyenggolkan kakinya ke arah kaki Killua. Terjadilah aksi menyenggol kaki cukup lama dan membuat Bibi Mito naik pitam melihatnya.

"BERHENTI, KALIAN BERDUA INI KENAPA SIH? KENAPA BERTINGKAH ANEH BEGINI?"

Killua dan Gon kaget setengah mati mendengar suara keras Bibi Mito yang sangat menggelegar. Sehingga mereka pun berhenti bertengkar. Mereka menjadi menciut ketika melihat Bibi Mito memasang wajah yang seram.

"Kalian berdua bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Kita ini sedang makan siang. Sudah Bibi bilangkan kalau sedang makan tidak boleh ribut. Kalian berdua mengerti?"

"Kami mengerti, Bi!" mereka menunduk ketakutan sambil mengangguk-angguk kepala masing-masing.

"Sudah.. Sudah, Mito.." nenek Gon menepuk pundak Bibi Mito dengan halus.

"Ayo, segera lanjutkan makan siang kalian," pinta Bibi Mito mulai meredakan emosinya.

"Baiklah, Bi!"

Killua dan Gon mengangguk pelan. Retz terdiam melihat mereka menjadi lesu begitu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum simpul.

"Gon.. Killua. Kalian memang sahabat yang sangat lucu," bisik Retz dengan lembut.

Makan siang pun berlanjut dengan tertib dan tenang. Killua dan Gon makan sambil membuang muka masing-masing.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu menyenggol kakiku tadi, Killua?" tanya Gon mengerutkan keningnya ketika makan siang sudah selesai.

Killua menoleh ke arah Gon dengan cuek. Mereka berdua berdiri kini berdiri terpaku di halaman depan rumah Gon yang luas dan penuh dengan rumput hijau yang bermekaran

"Tidak ada.." Killua menggeleng dan menekukkan kedua tangannya lalu disanggahkannya di belakang lehernya.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanya Gon kembali.

"Iya.." kini Killua menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gon.

"Kamu mau kemana, Killua?"

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Aku boleh ikut."

"Nggak boleh. Aku ingin jalan sendirian. Sebaiknya kamu di rumah saja. Kan, Bibi Mito menyuruh kamu memotong kayu untuk persediaan kayu bakar tuh."

"Ya, baiklah!" Gon mengangguk polos.

Killua pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Gon. Gon pun tersenyum melihat kepergian Killua. Mendadak dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu.. Bibi Mito menyuruh aku dan Killua untuk sama-sama membantunya memotong kayu siang ini. Lalu aku sendiri yang melakukannya dan Killua pergi begitu saja tanpa membantuku sama sekali…. Lhooo.."

Gon terperanjat. Ia merasa dibodohi oleh Killua. Segera saja ia mengejar Killua yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"KILLUAAAAAAAA, KAU TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB. SEENAKNYA SAJA KAMU PERGI MENINGGALKAN PEKERJAANMU…."

Teriakan Gon membahana dan mengguncang bumi. Seketika terjadilah gempa bumi yang dahsyat.

Sementara itu, Killua sedang berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalan setapak desa yang di kedua sisinya dipenuhi pohon-pohon akasia. Ia terus berjalan dengan cueknya. Tiba-tiba nalurinya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak dari arah atas pohon akasia. Killua menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sesuatu yang bergerak di atas pohon akasia tersebut.

"Siapa itu?" kata Killua hati-hati.

Tapi, keadaan di atas pohon akasia tersebut kembali tenang. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hening sekali. Killua penasaran dan membungkukkan setengah badannya untuk mengambil sebuah batu bata besar. Apa? Dari mana datangnya batu bata itu? Memangnya ada tukang bangunan yang lewat di sana dan menjatuhkan batu bata di jalan tersebut? Aneh sekali.

"Hei, jika kau tidak turun juga. Aku akan melemparkan batu bata besar ini ke arahmu. Memangnya aku nggak tahu kalau kau bersembunyi di atas pohon itu, HEI, KURAPIKA KURUTA…" ancam Killua bersuara keras sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap melemparkan batu bata besar tersebut.

Mendengar ancaman yang dilakukan Killua tersebut, seseorang yang ternyata Kurapika Kuruta yang sedang berada di atas pohon akasia itu, melambai-lambaikan tangan tanda menyerah. Killua dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"JANGAAAN..LEMPAR BATU BATA ITU KE ARAHKU. KAMU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA!" teriak Kurapika panik.

"Kalau begitu, KAU MELOMPAT DARI ATAS POHON ITU SEKARANG JUGA. ATAU AKU AKAN SEGERA MELEMPARMU…" ancam Killua sekali lagi.

"JANGAAAN… AKU AKAN MELOMPAT NIH.." kata Kurapika bodoh mau juga menuruti permintaan Killua. Ya, dari pada kepalanya kena hantaman batu bata besar tersebut.

HUUP! SYUUUUUT! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Terjadi gempa bumi melanda tempat itu. Kurapika terjatuh dengan sukses dan mencium tanah. Killua pun tertawa ngakak melihat tingkah bodoh si Kurapika tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA, Kurapika bodoh, memangnya enak aku tipu sekali lagi.."

"APAA?" Kurapika memerah mukanya.

Ia menyadari kalau itu semua adalah tipuan dari Killua agar dia menunjukkan jati dirinya. Ternyata dia sudah kena jebakan tiga kali. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai polisi waktu semakin terinjak-injak. Wibawanya hilang seketika.

Kurapika berusaha berdiri dan merasakan badannya sakit semuanya. Si Killua masih tertawa ngakak. Kurapika pun menjadi geram dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya.

"Killua, kau keterlaluan," kata Kurapika sambil melepaskan tembakan ke arah Killua.

Killua menghentikan tawanya. Ia pun menyadari sebuah peluru meluncur ke arahnya. Ia pun panik setengah mati.

"APAAA?"

Peluru itu pun dengan cepat berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah benda yang mirip dengan ikat pinggang. Killua berusaha menghindar, tapi…

GREP!

Tubuh Killua berhasil dibelit oleh benda canggih itu. Killua kaget setengah mati. Benda ini adalah benda yang pernah digunakan oleh Kurapika untuk mengikat dirinya waktu itu. Akhirnya tubuhnya lemas seketika karena benda itu bergerak cepat membelit dirinya. Killua merasa napasnya sesak kemudian. Ia pun terjatuh dan terkapar tidak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KURAPIKA?" bentak Killua dengan keras.

"Hehehe, aku berhasil juga menangkapmu lagi, hei pencuri kecil!" sahut Kurapika tertawa kecil dengan sikap wibawanya yang tiba-tiba muncul."Kau akan aku bawa kembali ke masa depan karena telah bersalah mencuri pesawat waktu milikku."

"HEI, AKU TIDAK MENCURINYA. AKU CUMA MEMINJAMNYA SEBENTAR UNTUK PERGI KE TAHUN 2014 INI…" sekali lagi Killua membentaknya.

Kurapika berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Killua. Lalu mengacungkan pistolnya ke depan wajah Killua.

"Pencuri tetaplah pencuri. Selain itu, kau telah membuatku seperti orang bodoh. Kau menipuku tiga kali. Sebagai polisi waktu, aku takkan memaafkanmu. Aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara…"

Killua menatap tajam ke arah Kurapika. Mendadak Kurapika menjadi dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Killua geram melihatnya.

"SILAKAN.. AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN ANCAMANMU!" Killua berteriak sangat keras.

"Dasar anak yang menyebalkan!"

Kurapika melayangkan tangan kirinya untuk menampar Killua.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba tangan Kurapika ditangkap oleh seseorang. Kurapika dan Killua kaget setengah mati melihat seseorang itu.

"Dokter Liolio.." seru Killua tertawa senang.

Dokter Leorio pun sewot mendengar namanya salah disebut oleh Killua. Ia pun marah sejadi-jadinya.

"KILLUA, NAMAKU BUKAN LIOLIO. TAPI LEORIO.. KENAPA SIH KAMU SUKA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SESUKA HATIMU? MENYEBAAAALKAN!"

Mereka berdua melongo habis mendengarkan ocehan Dokter Leorio yang yang panjang tanpa memperhatikan titik dan koma dalam setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Entah sampai kapan ceramah panjang ini akan berakhir. Sehingga membuat mereka berdua sangat emosi melihatnya. Terjadilah ledakan emosi yang tak disangka-sangka.

"HENTIKAAAAAN…" seru Kurapika dan Killua bersamaan sehingga membuat tubuh Dokter Leorio menjadi kerdil. Lho..?!

"Hoooh..," Kurapika dan Killua menghembuskan napasnya bersamaan juga.

Dokter leorio kembali ke bentuk tubuhnya semula. Ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum cengengesan.

"Maaf ya, aku terlalu bawel.." kata Dokter Leorio. Eh, sejak kapan Dokter Leorio mendadak menjadi cerewet seperti tadi ya? Aneh sekali.

Dokter Leorio pun melirik ke arah Kurapika. Kurapika pun melirik ke arah Dokter Leorio. Mereka berdua mengerutkan keningnya masing-masing.

"Ah, si tua genit!" tunjuk Kurapika.

"Ah, si cowok cantik!" tunjuk Dokter Leorio juga.

Terjadilah aksi saling tunjuk-menunjuk antara satu sama lainnya. Killua yang masih terikat pun dibuatnya bingung. Bersamaan itu muncul Gon yang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Killua.." panggil Gon mendekati Killua.

"Gon.." panggil Killua tertawa senang menoleh ke arah Gon yang terheran-heran melihat Killua yang menelungkup di atas tanah dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kurapika," kata Dokter Leorio berwajah senang.

"Leorio," sahut Kurapika juga berwajah senang.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Gon dan Killua kaget setengah mati melihat teriakan keras dari Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio. Mereka berdua saling bertangis-tangisan sambil saling memeluk antara satu sama lainnya. Killua dan Gon menganga melihat mereka yang bertingkah aneh seperti gay begitu.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BERDUA!" Killua langsung berdiri dan menendang Kurapika dan Leorio begitu saja.

DUAAAAK! BRAK! GEDUBRAAAAK!

Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio terjatuh tersungkur. Killua tampak menghela napasnya karena emosi melihat mereka berpelukan begitu. Gon menganga lebar seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas.

"KILLUAAA, KENAPA KAU MENENDANG KAMI!" sembur Kurapika dengan marah yang berapi-api.

"Kenapa kalian berpelukan kayak begitu? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. aku nggak suka melihatnya," jawab Killua merah padam.

"HEIII, KAMI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU BAYANGKAN. LEORIO ITU SAHABAT LAMAKU, TAHU…!"

"Sahabat lama?" Killua mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Itu benar, Killua," sambung Dokter Leorio berdiri kembali." Kami sudah berpisah sejak lama. Sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

"Salah, sudah lima tahun tahun kita tidak bertemu," tukas Kurapika tegas.

"Bodoh, sudah jelas sudah tiga belas tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh…"

Mereka pun bertengkar adu mulut. Gon dan Killua dibuatnya melongo kembali. Kini kesabaran Killua sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia segera melompat dan menendang mereka berdua kembali.

DUAAAK! BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Mereka jatuh tersungkur lagi. Gon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Kenapa ceritanya jadi jungkir balik begini?!

"BISA DIAM NGGAK KALIAN BERDUA? AKU PUSING DIBUATNYA.." Killua marah besar dan asap pun mengepul dari kedua telinganya.

"Ba-baiklah, kami berdua diam.." Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio menutup mulut mereka.

"Baguslah.." Killua masih berwajah merah padam.

"Hei.. Killua, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gon menarik-narik baju kaus Killua.

"Aku sendiri bingung, Gon. Kenapa ceritanya jadi begini?" Killua malah balik bertanya. Dia sendiri juga pusing kenapa arah ceritanya jadi membelok tak tentu arah begini.

"Ha… aku harus segera pergi. Ada pasien yang ingin operasi, aku harus segera ke rumah sakit," Dokter Leorio segera bangkit dan mulai berlari-lari cepat.

"Leorio, aku ikuuut ya.. aku mau membantumu," pinta Kurapika ikut bangkit dan mengejar Dokter Leorio.

"Boleh, setelah tugasku selesai. Bagaimana nanti kita pergi makan malam bersama untuk merayakan pertemuan kembali kita?"

"Mauuuu.." Kurapika mengangguk setuju seperti anak kecil begitu.

Pergilah mereka berdua meninggalkan Killua dan Gon yang terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Sungguh aneh.

"Tadi mereka bertengkar. Sekarang sudah baikan secepat itu," kata Gon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa kecil."Sama seperti kita ya.."

"Ya.. kamu betul, Gon!" Killua mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu kenapa kamu diikat seperti ini?" tunjuk Gon.

Killua kaget setengah mati dan tiba-tiba ia menyadari kalau benda yang mirip ikat pinggang ini masih membelit tubuhnya. Kurapika belum melepaskan ikatannya. Sejenak Killua menjadi emosi sejadi-jadinya.

"KURAPIKA BODOOOOH! LEPAAAASKAAAAAN AKUUUUUU!"

Killua mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelitnya. Tapi, ikatan itu semakin bergerak cepat membelit tubuhnya sehingga Killua merasa sesak napas. Ia semakin lemas dan napasnya semakin sesak setiap kali bergerak untuk berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu. Ia pun kehabisan tenaganya dan tumbang begitu saja. Untung, Gon berhasil menangkap tubuh Killua.

"Killua.. kau kenapa?" Gon cemas melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Gon, to-to-tolong a-aku. Na-na-na-napasku sesak. Hosh.. hosh.." Killua merasa lemas sekali."Ce-ce-cepat ca-cari Kurapika. I-i-ia yang bisa me-me-lepaskan i-katan yang mem-membelitku i-ini.."

Killua tak sadarkan diri lagi. Ikatan itu semakin kuat membelit tubuhnya sehingga Killua kehabisan napasnya. Gon pun panik melihat Killua yang pingsan begini.

"KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Gon berteriak sangat kencang sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya. Ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lho..?!

* * *

**Bagaimana nasib Killua selanjutnya? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.. **

**BERSAMBUNG….**

* * *

**Akhirnya chapter kali ini selesai sampai di sini. Hahaha, kenapa ceritanya jadi melompat kayak gini ya.. jadi aneh. Ternyata Kurapika dan Leorio bersahabat dan berbeda masa seperti halnya Killua dan Gon.**

**Penasarankan bagaimana kelanjutan chapter berikutnya? Oke, tunggu saja ya..**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Arigato.**

**Ditunggu review dari para reader semuanya.**

**Jika ada review yang terkirim. Maaf, jika Miu terlambat membalasnya karena kedepannya Miu akan sibuk. Sibuk apaan sih?**

**Kirim saran, kritik dan pendapat para reader semuanya. Akan Miu terima dengan senang hati.**

**Sampai jumpa ya di chapter berikutnya…**

**Salam Miu…**

**Meong.. meoong… meooong.. ( itu suara kucing milik Miu yang bernama Kitty )* Sejak kapan Miu punya kucing yang bernama Kitty? *Hehehehehe…**

**ARIGATO… THANK YOU.. **


	4. Munculnya Biski

**Lanjut.. lanjut.. hai para reader. Miu hadirkan fanfic chapter 4 ini. Ceritanya lebih lucu dan lucu juga ada cinta, persahabatan dan fiksi ilmiah. Pokoknya semua campur menjadi es campur. Lho..**

**Chapter kali ini, Miu menampilkan Biscuit Krueger alias Bisuke atau Biski. What? Kenapa Biski? Soalnya Miu kepikiran mau membuat Gon jatuh cinta kepada Biski. Bagaimana bisa? Dalam fanfic kali ini, Biski digambarkan sebagai anak perempuan yang berkarakter lembut dan suka menolong. Umurnya 13 tahun. Dia baru saja datang ke desa Gon untuk berlibur. Untuk lebih jelasnya baca aja fanfic ini sampai tamat. Nanti tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi?**

**Jadi, bingung ya.. apakah Gon menyukai Biski atau Retz? Lalu Killua akan menyukai Retz atau nggak ya? Lalu Retz akan menyukai Killua atau Gon? Miu juga belum tahu padahal Miu yang membuat ceritanya kayak gini. *Para reader: dasar author oon! Masa nggak tahu tentang jalan cerita fanfic sendiri?* Maaf, para reader. Miu memang oon banget… pisss _**

**So, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya!**

* * *

**RnR**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**HAK CIPTA SEPENUHNYA MILIK TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**AUTHOR: SYARAH MIU**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

**OOC: BISCUIT KRUEGER ATAU BISKI ( DIGAMBARKAN DALAM FANFIC INI, SIFATNYA LEMBUT DAN SUKA MENOLONG. UMUR 13 TAHUN )**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Killua tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan napas dibelit oleh benda canggih mirip ikat pinggang milik Kurapika si polisi waktu. Gon yang panik hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat Killua terkapar tidak berdaya. Apa yang akan Gon lakukan selanjutnya?**

* * *

Gon menghentikan tangisannya. Bukan saatnya untuk bersedih. Ia seperti orang bodoh saja. Ia pun menghapus air matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya agar bersemangat kembali. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk keselamatan Killua.

"Aku harus mengejar Kurapika sekarang juga," sahutnya sambil menggendong Killua di belakang badannya.

Gon pun bangkit berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia pun berlari dengan kencang untuk mengejar Kurapika yang telah pergi jauh bersama Dokter Leorio.

"KURAPIKA… TUNGGU AKU!"

Dengan usaha yang keras, Gon mempercepat langkah larinya sambil menggendong erat-erat Killua yang bersandar di punggungnya. Killua terkulai lemas dan mungkin nyawanya sebentar lagi akan dicabut oleh malaikat maut.

"KURAPIKAAAAA…" panggil Gon sekeras mungkin ketika mendapati Kurapika yang berjalan bersama Dokter Leorio di ujung jalan setapak yang kedua sisinya dipenuhi rumah warga desa yang terbuat dari batu.

Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio menoleh ke arah Gon yang datang menghampiri mereka. Napas Gon sangat terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Gon-chan?" tanya Dokter Leorio heran dan memperhatikan Killua yang digendong oleh Gon."Kenapa kamu menggendong Killua? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ini semua salah orang ini!" Gon merah padam menunjuk cepat ke arah Kurapika yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lho, kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Gara-gara kau belum melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuh Killua ini. Napas Killua menjadi sesak karena belitan ikatan ini dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Kau harus melepaskan ikatan ini sekarang juga," Gon benar-benar emosi.

"Oh.. Cuma itu ya.." Kurapika mengangguk-angguk enteng tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun."Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan ikatan baja ini."

Lalu tangan Kurapika mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam saku bajunya yang berwarna putih bercampur biru. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah benda mirip flash disk. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan ke arah Killua dan mengacungkan benda itu tepat di depan ikatan yang membelit tubuh Killua.

KLIK!

Benda yang membelit tubuh Killua tersebut lepas secara otomatis ketika Kurapika menekan tombol yang ada di benda mirip flash disk tersebut. Benda yang mirip ikat pinggang itu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah peluru. Kurapika menangkap peluru itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam benda mirip flash disk tersebut.

"Ikatannya sudah aku lepaskan. Kau tenang sekarangkan?" kata Kurapika tersenyum kecil tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya aku bisa tenang begini melihat sahabatku masih pingsan seperti ini? Semua ini salahmu. Kau harus membuat Killua sadar kembali.." Gon masih berwajah merah padam.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa Killua ke rumah sakit. Biar Leorio yang merawatnya," ujar Kurapika menunjuk ke arah Leorio.

"Eh.. Aku nggak bisa. Ada pasien yang ingin operasi. Aku sangat terburu-buru," ucap Dokter Leorio kabur begitu saja.

"HEI, LEORIO MAU KEMANA KAU?" teriak Kurapika merah padam.

"Maaf, aku harus cepat ke rumah sakit," Dokter Leorio menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang seraya melambaikan tangannya."Kurapika, itu tanggung jawabmu. Kamu yang telah membuat Killua pingsan. Jadi, rawat dia."

"APAAA? AKU INI BUKAN DOKTER. AKU INI POLISI WAKTU, TAHU.. BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MERAWAT KILLUA SAMPAI SADAR?" Kurapika meledak-ledak hebat.

SYUUUUT! DUAAAAK!

Kepala Kurapika sukses dihantam sebuah tabung oksigen lengkap dengan masker oksigennya yang mendadak muncul. Ternyata Dokter Leorio yang melemparkan tabung oksigen tersebut ke arah Kurapika begitu saja. Alhasil, kepala Kurapika menjadi benjol dengan warna merah yang memukau. Kurapika jatuh tersungkur dan kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. Gon pun melongo habis melihat adegan ini.

"Pakaikan masker oksigen pada Killua sekarang juga. Diakan pingsan karena kehabisan napas," kata Leorio tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi.

"HEI, BILANG-BILANG DONG KALAU MELEMPARKAN TABUNG OKSIGEN KE ARAHKU, MEMANGNYA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU? DASAR DOKTER MENYEBALKAN!" kembali emosi Kurapika meledak-ledak hebat.

Dokter Leorio berlalu begitu saja. Kurapika mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit. Gon pun mengambil tabung oksigen tersebut dan Killua diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas tanah. Kemudian masker oksigen ditempelkan ke hidung Killua. Gon ingin menghidupkan tabung oksigen tapi ia tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

"Aduuh, bagaimana ini? Aku nggak tahu caranya menghidupkan tabung oksigen ini," Gon menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung.

Ia pun melirik Kurapika yang masih duduk di atas tanah. Kurapika sedang memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing tujuh keliling.

"Kurapika, tolong aku dong. Aku nggak tahu menghidupkan tabung oksigen ini," pinta Gon polos.

"Aku bukan dokter. Aku ini polisi waktu. Aku nggak tahu juga cara menghidupkan tabung oksigen itu," Kurapika menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dong? Nanti Killua bisa mati karena kehabisan napas nih."

"Cari orang lain saja," Kurapika bangkit berdiri dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"KURAPIKAAA, KAU MAU KEMANA?" Gon kesal sambil membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Tentu saja pulang ke masa depan. Aku mau melapor dulu ke Markas Kepolisian Waktu," Kurapika bersiul kencang.

SUUUUUIIIT..!

Mendadak pesawat waktu muncul di hadapan Kurapika. Kurapika langsung masuk dan mengendarai pesawat waktu dengan cepat. Muncul lubang hitam yang berputar spiral dan pesawat pun masuk ditelan lubang hitam tersebut. Lubang hitam itu lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

"KURAPIKA… KENAPA KAU MALAH KABUUUR?" Gon berteriak sangat keras sekali saking kesalnya.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Kini tempat itu menjadi hening sekali. Tinggallah Gon dan Killua yang terbaring di atas tanah. Gon menghelakan napasnya untuk meredakan emosi yang meledak hebat. Kini hatinya merasa lega sedikit. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku nggak tahu caranya menghidupkan tabung oksigen ini. Kalau salah pencet nanti nyawa Killua malah melayang," kata Gon menunduk lesu.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu kamu menolong temanmu itu!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara cewek yang menyahut perkataan Gon. Gon pun kaget dan menatap seorang cewek yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Cewek itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Sejenak jantung Gon berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rasa apa ini?

Cewek itu berambut coklat panjang. Rambutnya dikuncir dua. Wajah dan kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Wajahnya manis dan kelihatan imut. Kedua matanya berwarna biru cerah. Siapakah cewek itu?

Gon masih terpana melihat cewek yang asing baginya. Tampaknya ia baru sekali ini melihat cewek tersebut. Sepertinya cewek ini bukan warga sini. Ia masih saja mematung dan berpikir sehingga si cewek mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Gon.

"Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?" tanya cewek itu heran.

"Ah, maaf.." wajah Gon memerah rona dan denyut jantungnya semakin berdetak kencang.

"Hehehehe, kamu itu lucu ya.." si cewek tertawa kecil."Oh iya, ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk menolong temanmu yang pingsan ini?"

"A-ada. Aku nggak tahu caranya menghidupkan tabung oksigen ini," kata Gon polos.

"Oh.. itu mudah saja. biar aku tunjukkan ya.."

Cewek itu pun memutar ujung atas tabung oksigen. Gon memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Sudah kamu tempelkan masker oksigennya ke hidung temanmu tidak?"

"Sudah," Gon menyahut cepat.

Dengan cekatan, cewek itu mengatur tekanan udara yang berada dalam tabung oksigen dengan jumlah yang dibutuhkan. Udara pun mengalir dengan cepat ke arah hidung Killua. Gon sangat cemas dan berusaha menyakinkan keadaan Killua baik-baik saja.

"Killua.. kamu pasti baik-baik saja," bisik Gon dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambut Killua. Betapa sayangnya dia terhadap sahabat sekaligus saudara laki-lakinya.

Cewek berambut coklat itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Gon yang sangat mencemaskan Killua. Ia pun berusaha sebisanya untuk menolong Killua.

Tak lama kemudian, Killua membuka kedua matanya. Ia sadar dari pingsannya. Gon begitu senang melihatnya.

"Killua, kamu sadar juga!" seru Gon tertawa lebar sambil memeluk erat leher Killua sampai Killua merasa akan kehabisan napas lagi. Ya ampun, baru sadar mau dibuat sesak napas lagi.

"Huuuk..Hukk," Killua memberontak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gon."Gon, kenapa memelukku seperti ini? Kamu mau aku cepat mati gara-gara kehabisan napas lagi?"

Gon sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Killua. Ia pun tertawa cengengesan.

"Maaf, Killua!"

Killua yang masih berbaring di atas tanah, dia menatap Gon dengan sewot. Sementara masker oksigen masih menempel di hidung Killua. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

Gon masih tertawa cengengesan sambil menatap ke arah Killua. Killua pun melirik ke arah cewek asing yang berada di samping Gon.

"Siapa cewek itu, Gon?" tanya Killua lemas sambil menunjuk ke arah cewek berambut coklat tersebut.

"Anu, dia yang telah menolong aku menghidupkan tabung oksigen ini. Syukurlah, kamu tertolong juga.." jawab Gon polos.

Killua menatap cewek itu dengan aneh. Cewek itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih," sahut Killua dengan nada agak halus.

"Sama-sama," sekali lagi cewek itu mengangguk kecil.

Gon tersenyum dan menatap cewek di sampingnya dengan tatapan yang sangat teduh. Apa yang terjadi pada Gon ya?

"Oh iya, maaf, aku harus permisi nih. Aku harus segera pulang!" kata cewek itu langsung berdiri begitu saja.

Gon kecewa karena cewek itu akan pergi. Gon pun menangkap tangan cewek tersebut. Cewek itu kaget sekali melihat tindakan Gon yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"Tunggu…"

Cewek itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gon. Killua sewot melihat Gon mendadak bertingkah seperti di film drama romantis begitu. Ada apa dengan otak Gon? Dia terbentur dimana sih? Kenapa mendadak romantis begini? Pikir Killua dalam hatinya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya cewek itu heran.

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya.." Gon menatapnya dengan serius.

"Bertanya apa?" cewek itu mengerutkan keningnya. Heran.

"Anu.. aku.." Gon memerah mukanya seketika.

"Aku apa?" cewek itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anu.."

Killua semakin sewot melihat Gon yang bertingkah aneh mendadak begitu.

"Kamu mau mengatakan apa?"

"Anu.." Gon menelan ludahnya.

Cewek itu semakin dan semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Killua semakin dan semakin sewot. Ia ingin bangkit berdiri dan menjitak kepala Gon yang terkesan seperti orang bodoh. Dengan tenaga yang luar biasa muncul, Killua dengan geramnya melepaskan masker oksigen dari hidungnya dan bangkit berdiri untuk menjitak kepala Gon agar otak Gon cepat memproses kata yang akan diucapkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa sih?" kata Gon polos.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAK!

Killua jatuh tersungkur mendengar kalimat seenteng begitu terucap dari mulut Gon. Ya ampun, bertanya soal nama cewek itu siapa susahnya bukan main. Gon… Gon… Gon… ada apa denganmu?

Cewek itu tertawa lebar melihat tingkah Gon yang salah tingkah. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Gon.

"Oh.. ternyata soal namaku. Aku kira apa. Kenalkan namaku Biscuit Krueger. Panggil saja aku Biski."

"Ha.. a-aku Gon Freech," Gon dengan malu-malu menyambut uluran tangan Biski.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Mereka saling tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Gon senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan dengan Biski.

"Kamu itu lucu ya.." Biski tersenyum sekali lagi."Oh iya, aku harus segera pulang. Sampai ketemu lagi ya, Gon."

Biski membalikkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Gon. Gon pun membalas lambaian tangan Biski.

BLETAAAK!

Kepala Gon dijitak oleh Killua. Gon pun mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kenapa sih kamu memukul kepalaku tiba-tiba begitu?"

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu ngomong soal itu pada cewek itu susahnya minta ampun. Apa yang terjadi padamu, Gon?"

Killua berwajah merah padam. Gon kikuk seketika. Ia pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Sesuatu yang aneh muncul di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang sama saat bertemu dengan Retz. Itu pun terjadi lagi ketika bertemu dengan Biski.

"HAH, APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU? KILLUA, JELASKAN APA INI MAKSUDNYA?" mendadak Gon berteriak sangat kencang dan menarik baju Killua serta menggoyang-goyangkan Killua seperti boneka kesana kemari. Lho..?

Killua pun merasa pusing tujuh keliling digoyang-goyangkan oleh Gon. Ia pun mulai merasakan emosinya mulai naik ke ubun-ubun.

"HENTIKAAAAN!" Killua berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dan menerbangkan Gon sampai ke atas pohon. Wheh.. gawat amat ya..

Gon pun tersangkut di atas pohon jengkol. Apa? Gon pun panik setengah mati. Ia takut ketinggian. Sejak kapan Gon takut ketinggian?!

"KILLUAAAA, TOLONG AKU! AKU TAKUT KETINGGIAN. AKU NGGAK BISA TURUN.." teriak Gon ketakutan. Panik.

"Tungguuuu, aku mau ambil tangga di rumah dulu ya…" seru Killua segera berlari cepat menuju rumah.

"CEPAT, KILLUA.. AKU TAKUT NIH…" teriak Gon lagi sambil memegang dahan pohon dengan kuat agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah."Aduuh, malangnya nasibku."

* * *

**Apa yang terjadi pada Gon selanjutnya?**

**Bersambung…**

* * *

**Hahaha.. fanfic chapter 4 kali ini selesai juga. Ngomong-ngomong alur ceritanya jadi makin melompat lagi ya.. Mendadak Gon jadi takut ketinggian (maaf, para fansnya Gon ) **

**Miu sengaja membuat fanfic kali ini lebih berasa humornya. Soalnya, Miu berjiwa humor *PLAK* hehehe.. kan lebih enak kalau kita sedikit melawak daripada ceritanya tegang dan kesannya mati. Pikiran lebih fresh dan semuanya pun terhibur. Tapi, ceritanya diusahakan akan tetap mengarah kepada tema awal dan tidak keluar dari alur cerita yang sedang berjalan.**

**Apakah cerita fanfic yang Miu buat kali ini terasa garing dan membosankan nggak? Jawab dengan jujur dong para reader. Miu tunggu jawabannya direview…**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang telah membaca fanfic ini.**

**Ditunggu chapter berikutnya.**

**Salam Miu…**


	5. Ada apa dengan Retz?

**Lanjut.. chapter 5-nya. Oke, langsung aja ya.. Miu nggak mau mengoceh dulu. Miu lagi nggak semangat.**

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**HAK CIPTA SEPENUHNYA MILIK TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO SENSEI**

**AUTHOR: SYARAH MIU**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 5**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Gon tersangkut di atas pohon jengkol? Kenapa bisa begitu? Karena suara Killua yang sangat keras sekali sehingga Gon melayang terbang dan akhirnya tersangkut di atas pohon jengkol. Sementara si Killua pergi mengambil tangga di rumah Gon. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

* * *

Gon sangat panik sekali. Ia sangat gemetaran sambil memeluk dahan pohon dengan eratnya seperti seekor Koala. Gawat amat ya, Gon disamakan seperti seekor Koala.

Ia sangat ketakutan dan sesekali melirik ke bawah. Seketika ketakutan semakin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun berteriak sangat kencang sekali.

"KILUAAAAA, TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Tentu saja, nama Killua yang pertama kali disebut Gon di kala Gon mengalami bahaya. Benar-benar sahabat yang sejati.

Lalu di tengah teriakan Gon yang menjadi-jadi, muncul Retz dari arah jalan rumah Gon. Gon menyadari kalau Retz berjalan ke arah pohon jengkol dimana Gon bergantung seperti seekor Koala. Gon senang seketika dan berharap Retz akan menolongnya.

"RETZ.." panggil Gon dengan semangat membara.

Retz kaget setengah mati mendengar suara Gon. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat pohon jengkol tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Tapi, nggak ada orang di sini," bisik Retz sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

"RETZ.." panggil Gon sekali lagi.

Retz merasakan badannya merinding. Bulu roma pun berdiri. Ia tampak ketakutan.

"Si-siapa yang memanggilku? Hantu atau orang?" tanya Retz gemetaran.

"Aku orang. Aku Gon," jawab Gon dengan cepat.

"Gon? Masa sih? Kalau kamu memang Gon dan bukan hantu. Lalu kamu dimana?" tanya Retz lagi sambil melirik kesana-kemari.

"Di atas sini, Retz.."

Retz mengangkat wajahnya ke atas. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya.

"GON? KENAPA KAMU BERGANTUNG KAYAK MONYET BEGITU?"

"UWAAAH, JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MONYET, TAHU. TOLONG AKU! TURUNIN AKU DARI ATAS POHON INI! AKU TAKUUUUT KETINGGIAAAAN!" mendadak Gon cengeng seperti anak kecil begitu.

"Iya, maaf. Aku keceplosan ngomongnya," Retz menutup mulutnya sebentar dan melepaskannya kembali."Aku bisa apa? Aku aja nggak bisa manjat pohon. Gimana aku bantu kamu turun dari pohon itu?"

"Kalau bisa kamu pinjam tangga milik tetangga sebelah. Cepetan aku nggak kuat lagi nih," Gon merengek memohon-mohon.

"Ba-baiklah.." Retz mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi untuk mencari tangga.

SATU JAM KEMUDIAN….

Retz datang juga menghampiri Gon yang masih bergantung di dahan pohon. Tapi, Retz tidak membawa apa-apa. Kedua tangannya kosong melompong.

"Gon, tangganya nggak ada!"

"Apa? Masa nggak ada? Kamu nggak nyari sampai dapat."

"Pas aku nanya sama warga-warga di sini. Mereka bilang nggak punya tangga."

"Jadi, bagaimana dong? Aku nggak kuat lagi nih. Mana Killua lama amat ambil tangga di rumah. Aduuuh…"

Gon kesal setengah mati. Retz pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung. Gon tidak tahan lagi bergantung di dahan pohon itu lebih lama lagi. Kedua tangannya kesemutan dan akhirnya lepas. Gon pun jatuh ke bawah dan menimpa Retz yang masih berdiri tepat di bawahnya.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Mereka jatuh tersungkur bersama-sama. Posisi mereka sama-sama dalam keadaan menelungkup. Lebih parahnya tubuh Retz dihimpit oleh tubuh Gon.

"Aduuuh," seru mereka berdua mengeluh kesakitan.

Bersamaan itu muncullah Killua membawa sebuah tangga. Ia kaget setengah mati melihat Gon dan Retz dalam keadaan seperti itu. Muncul awan-awan gelap dan petir menyambar di kepala Killua. Seketika wajah Killua menjadi seram seperti monster.

"GOOOON.. REEEEEETZ.. APAAA YANG KALIAN BERDUAAAAAAAA LAKUKAAAAN?"

Tiba-tiba terjadi angin topan yang dahsyat dan menghancurkan tempat itu seperti bom atom.

DHUAAAAAR..

Gon dan Retz menyadari Killua yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Wajah Killua benar-benar menyeramkan seperti pembunuh bayaran. Lho, memang Killua seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang Killua sudah bertobat.

"KILUAAAA," kata Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Wajah Gon memerah. Begitu juga dengan Retz. Mereka berdua pun bangkit berdiri bersama-sama. Gon pun kaget setengah mati ketika melihat perubahan pada wajah Killua.

Wajah Killua semakin menakutkan saja. Gon merasakan aura membunuh muncul kembali dari dalam Killua. Sesaat hatinya gemetaran.

"Kiluaa, maaf. Kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang," ucap Gon dengan hati-hati.

"GOOOON…" Killua semakin berjalan mendekati ke arah mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan.

Seketika Retz ketakutan dan gemetaran melihat wajah Killua yang tak seperti biasanya. Ia pun memeluk tangan Gon karena ketakutan. Melihat Retz memegang tangan Gon, Killua menjadi sangat tidak senang. Ia cemburu. Apa? Killua cemburu kepada siapa? Retz atau Gon? Tidak mungkin, Killua cemburu kepada Gon. Nanti dikira yaoi lagi. Tapi, Killua cemburu melihat Retz berdekatan dengan Gon. Dia tidak senang melihatnya.

"Killua.." kata Gon semakin panik.

"GOOOOOOOOOOON," seru Killua berteriak keras. Dan…

BRUUUK..

Kaki Killua tersandung batu. Ia pun jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi mencium tanah. Karena tidak hati-hati, tangga yang sempat terlepas dari tangannya saat jatuh lalu tiba-tiba tangga tersebut menimpa Killua begitu cepat. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Kepala Killua terhantam keras oleh tangga tersebut. Dalam sekejap, ia pun pingsan. Gon dan Retz kaget setengah mati melihat adegan itu. Mereka sangat panik dan menghampiri Killua dengan cepat.

"Killua.. killua.. sadarlah. Jangan mati!" seru Gon panik mengguncang-guncang tubuh Killua yang terkulai lemas.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Killua ke rumah sakit sekarang juga, Gon.." sahut Retz cepat.

"Ah, kamu benar, Retz," Gon mengangguk cepat dan segera menggendong Killua di belakang tubuhnya."Ayo, kita segera ke rumah sakit."

Retz mengangguk. Mereka pun segera berlari kencang dan sekencangnya untuk menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

Di rumah sakit, sudah dua hari Killua tidak sadar dari pingsannya. Kepalanya sudah dibalut dengan perban putih. Ia berbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Di sampingnya terlihat Gon yang duduk menungguinya selama dua hari itu. Ia tidak mau makan dan minum. Beberapa kali Bibi Mito dan Retz membujuknya untuk makan sesuap saja. Gon tetap tidak mau makan. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak makan dan minum selama Killua belum sadar. Ia telah merasa bersalah karena telah membuat hati sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi itu terluka.

Saat yang telah dinanti-nanti, Killua akhirnya sadar juga. Gon senang sekali akhirnya Killua membuka kedua matanya. Ketika kedua matanya benar-benar terbuka sempurna, Killua mulai melayangkan pandangannya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Gon benar-benar senang melihatnya.

"Killua, syukurlah kamu sudah sadar juga," kata Gon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Killua menatap Gon dengan tatapan yang heran.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Killua sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa berat."Aku dimana sekarang?"

"Hah..?" Gon mematung sesaat.

Gon menjadi bingung sekarang. Killua hilang ingatan lagi? Yang benar saja. Dilihatnya Killua asyik-asyik memperhatikan seisi kamar yang berada di rumah sakit tersebut. Gon pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Mungkin Killua menipuku. Ia pasti berbohong dan pura-pura hilang ingatan begitu_," Gon berbisik pelan dalam hatinya.

Killua memandang Gon kembali. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini di rumah sakit ya.. apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa kepalaku dibalut dengan kain perban? Lalu kamu itu siapa?"

"Alaaah, jangan pura-pura kamu, Killua. Kamu pasti pura-pura hilang ingatan. Aku tahu itu," kata Gon tersenyum cengengesan.

"Siapa itu Killua?"

"Hah?" lagi-lagi Gon mematung.

Apa benar Killua benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya lagi? Gon pun semakin bingung dibuatnya. Seketika ia pun merasa sangat panik.

"Apa benar kamu tidak ingat kalau namamu Killua?"

"Nggak. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku. Suer lho…" Killua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Ya ampun, gimana ini?" Gon semakin panik saja."Masa kamu nggak ingat sama sekali."

"Iya, aku benar-benar nggak ingat," Killua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kembali.

"Kenapa jadi begini?" Gon pun menunduk lesu.

Killua memandang Gon dengan serius. Seketika senyum pun tampak di wajahnya.

"HAHAHAHA… KAMU TERTIPU, GON! LIHAT WAJAH BODOHMU ITU!" sembur Killua tertawa terbahak-bahak ternyata ia benar-benar tidak kehilangan ingatan sama sekali.

Gon kaget sekali mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Killua. Killua memang telah menipunya. Gon tertipu dengan akting Killua yang benar-benar serius. Sejenak emosi Gon meledak-ledak begitu saja.

"JADI, KAMU PURA-PURA HILANG INGATAN. DASAR MENYEBALKAN KAMU BUAT AKU CEMAS SAJA," kata Gon kesal dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur untuk bergulat dengan Killua.

Killua kaget setengah mati dengan serangan langsung dari Gon. Dengan sigap, ia pun melawan Gon. Terjadilah aksi pertarungan gulat di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau menyebalkan, Killua!"

"Kau juga menyebalkan, Gon!"

Mereka saling serang dan menyerang. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka seperti anak kecil saja. Hingga pintu kamar terbuka, Gon dan Killua serentak melihat ke arah pintu di tengah pertarungan gulat berlangsung.

Rupanya Retz yang datang sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah. Ia pun kaget melihat Gon dan Killua yang bergulat seperti anak kecil begitu. Seketika kedua wajah Gon dan Killua memerah karena malu.

BRAAAK.. GEDUBRAAAAAAK!

Mereka bersama-sama jatuh tersungkur dari atas tempat tidur. Mereka berdua mengeluh kesakitan. Retz pun tertawa melihat mereka.

"HAHAHAHA, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" kata Retz tertawa lebar.

Spontan, wajah Gon dan Killua memerah rebus bersama-sama. Mereka sangat malu setelah bertingkah seperti anak kecil tadi. Bergulat tidak jelas. Mereka pun bangkit berdiri bersama-sama.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa pun," sahut mereka berdua.

"Masa sih? Aku melihat kalian berkelahi begitu di atas tempat tidur. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja ya.." goda Retz sambil meletakkan keranjang buah di atas meja.

"K-kami bukan anak kecil.." sahut mereka berdua kompak lagi.

"Lho, kalian memang masih kecilkan? Kalian berdua itu lucu sekali. Aku sangat menyukai kalian berdua."

"Hah?!" Gon dan Killua memerah mukanya kembali mendengarkan kalimat terakhir Retz tadi. Sangat menyukai kalian berdua? Maksudnya apa?

"Anu, apa maksudnya kamu menyukai kami berdua?" tanya Gon polos. Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Retz hanya tersenyum tipis. Gon semakin bingung. Killua berbalik badan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Gon. Oh ya, bagaimana keadaanmu Killua?" tanya Retz membuat Killua sangat kaget sekali.

"Ha.. aku nggak apa-apa kok Retz.." jawab Killua tanpa menoleh ke arah Retz.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku senang kalau kamu nggak apa-apa."

Mendengar perkataan Retz itu, Killua semakin bertambah senang. Wajahnya semakin memerah sekali. Gon pun penasaran kenapa Killua membalikkan badan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya begitu. Ia pun menyelinap untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Killua.

"Killua, kenapa kamu menyembunyikan wajahmu begitu?"

Killua terkejut bukan main. Cepat-cepat ia merubah wajahnya seperti biasa sebelum Gon mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan wajah kucing yang imut, ia pun menekukkan kedua tangannya dan disanggahkannya di belakang lehernya.

"Nggak ada apa-apa," sahut Killua dengan cuek.

"Tapi, rasanya tadi sekilas aku melihat wajahmu memerah begitu. Apakah kamu.." tunjuk Gon kembali dengan sifatnya yang polos.

BLEETAAAK!

Kepala Gon dihadiahi dengan kepalan tinju Killua. Gon pun mengelus-eluskan kepalanya.

"Aduuuuh.."

"Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak."

Killua merah padam. Retz pun kembali tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka yang sangat kekanak-kanakan padahal mereka mulai menginjak usia remaja.

Di tengah tertawa yang riang, Retz memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia pun mengingatnya. Sejenak ia menghentikan tawanya dan bergegas pergi ke luar. Killua dan Gon yang asyik bertengkar pun menyadari Retz akan pergi.

"Retz, kamu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Gon heran.

"Anu, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai nanti ya.." jawab Retz tanpa menoleh dan menutup pintu.

Gon dan Killua memandang kepergian Retz dengan bingung. Kenapa Retz kelihatan terburu-buru pergi begitu? Hingga Killua merasakan ada yang aneh pada Retz. Ia pun ingin mengejar Retz. Segera saja, Killua mulai melangkah kakinya. Gon menyadarinya.

"Hei, Killua. Kamu mau kemana? Kamu baru saja sadar dan tidak boleh kemana-mana dulu. Kamu harus istirahat," Gon mengejar Killua yang sudah berada di luar.

KLAAP!

Killua malah mengunci pintu kamar itu dari luar. Gon kaget dengan tindakan Killua.

"KILLUA, KENAPA KAU MENGUNCI PINTU INI. KELUARKAN AKUUU!" teriak Gon sekeras mungkin di balik kaca yang berada di tengah pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut.

Killua tersenyum sinis.

"Maafkan aku, Gon. Ada urusan penting yang ingin aku selesaikan. Kamu diam saja di sana sebentar ya.."

Gon tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Killua barusan. Killua pun pergi begitu saja.

"KILLUAAAAAAAAA, APA MAKSUDMUU?"

Gon berteriak sekeras mungkin. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras. Berharap ada orang yang akan membantunya membuka pintu tersebut. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mengejar Killua yang keras kepala itu.

Killua terus berlari menuju pintu keluar dan mengejar Retz yang kelihatan aneh hari ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Retz? Killua merasakan hatinya tidak enak. Ia berharap Retz tidak apa-apa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Killua? Dia benar-benar cemas memikirkan tentang Retz. Ia terus berlari dan berlari walaupun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

**Waaah, ngebut amat Miu membuat cerita ini. Nggak terasa sudah chapter 5. Miu nggak bisa nulis kelanjutan ceritanya. Ya udah, sampai di sini aja dulu. Miu nggak bisa mikir lagi. Miu pusing tujuh keliling.**

**Ditunggu para review reader semuanya.**

**Arigato, udah membaca fanfic ini.**

**Salam Miu... Salam Cinta... hehehehe**


	6. Antara Retz, Killua, Gon dan Biski

**Halo, setelah beberapa minggu Hiatus, Miu lanjutkan cerita chapter 6 ini. Kali ini ceritanya sangat panjang. Miu mohon para reader membacanya sampai tuntas.**

**Jangan dibaca bila tidak suka.**

**Lebih baik ditinggalkan saja.**

**Selamat membaca ya..**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO **

**HUNTER X HUNTER **

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**GENRE: PERSAHABATAN, CINTA, HUMOR, DAN FIKSI ILMIAH**

**WARNING: ADA BANYAK OOC. HARAP MAKLUM. PROTESNYA DI REVIEW...**

**NOTE: TAK LAMA LAGI KELOMPOK GENEI RYODAN AKAN MUNCUL**

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Killua mengejar Retz yang kelihatan terburu-buru pergi. Killua merasakan ada yang aneh pada Retz. Ada apa ya? Seketika rasa penasaran pun menyelubungi hati dan pikiran Killua.**

* * *

Killua terus mengejar Retz. Dalam keadaan masih memakai pakaian pasien dan kedua kaki telanjang tanpa memakai alas, Killua terus mengikuti kemana Retz pergi seorang diri. Dengan aksi seperti mata-mata, Killua mengendap-endap mengikuti Retz secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Terlihat Retz berjalan membelakanginya. Retz tidak menyadari kalau Killua mengikutinya. Tapi, yang anehnya arah jalan yang dilalui Retz ini bukan ke arah rumah Gon melainkan ke arah hutan. Killua mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Retz dengan beraninya pergi ke hutan seorang diri di tengah siang bolong begini? Biasanya ia meminta pada Gon untuk menemaninya ke hutan ketika Bibi Mito menyuruhnya untuk mencari beberapa buah segar ke hutan. Retz juga takut pada binatang liar. Tapi, kenapa hari ini keberanian itu muncul tiba-tiba pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut?

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di benak Killua. Ia masih sembunyi di balik pohon dan mengawasi si gadis yang berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri jalan setapak yang penuhi semak beliukar di tengah hutan tersebut. Entah apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Killua tidak habis pikir. Ia tidak bosan-bosannya terus mengikuti Retz dari belakang secara mengendap-endap. Hingga Killua tidak menyadari sesuatu meluncur cepat ke arahnya.

SYUUUT! GREEEEP!

Killua kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari sesuatu membelit tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba begitu. Suatu benda yang tak asing baginya. Sejenak Killua benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"I-inikan.. benda milik.."

"Betul sekali itu, Killua Zoldyck. Hehehehehe.."

Terdengar tawa terkekeh-kekeh cukup keras dari arah belakang. Killua dengan cepat mengenal suara yang sangat akrab benar di telinganya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah orang yang telah berada di belakangnya.

"KURAPIKA BODOH!" kata Killua dengan mata yang tajam menatap ke arah Kurapika.

"JANGAN SEBUT AKU BODOH, HEI PENCURI KECIL!" seru Kurapika melototkan matanya dan menunjuk ke arah wajah pucat Killua.

Killua menyeringai. Kurapika merah padam.

"Kenapa kau mengikatku lagi seperti ini?" tanya Killua berdiri dan berusaha memberontak.

"Ck.. ck.. ck.. sudah kubilangkan kau itu pencuri kecil. Kau itu telah bersalah telah mencuri ID Driver Card-ku dan juga pesawat waktu milikku. Kau akan kubawa ke masa depan dan akan kujebloskan ke penjara," jawab Kurapika masih tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar, Kurapika bodoh. Silakan saja kau menjebloskan aku ke penjara," Killua tersenyum sinis juga."Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu."

"HEI, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SEBUT AKU BODOH, KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU MARAH YA..!" sembur Kurapika berapi-api. Killua bersikap cuek dengan wajah kucingnya yang lucu.

Kurapika kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyeret Killua begitu saja. Tentu saja Killua naik pitam melihat tindakan kasar Kurapika ini.

"HEI, LEPASKAN AKU..! AKU NGGAK MAU IKUT KAU KE MASA DEPAN!"

"BERISIK.."

Kurapika kembali merah padam dan terus menyeret Kurapika ke tempat pesawat waktunya terparkir. Sepanjang perjalanan, Killua terus memberontak walaupun ia tahu kalau ikatan baja itu akan terus membelit tubuhnya jika ia terus bergerak. Killua tidak mempedulikan itu lagi. Yang pasti dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menyelamatkan dirinya agar Kurapika tidak membawanya pulang ke masa depan. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di masa sekarang bersama Gon, Bibi Mito dan Nenek serta dia sangat mencemaskan Retz yang pergi sendiri di dalam hutan begini.

Retz? Kenapa gadis itu yang dipikirkan oleh Killua di saat ini? Killua benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Kenapa? Kenapa ada keinginan hati untuk mengikuti gadis itu? Kenapa dia mencemaskan gadis itu? Kenapa dan kenapa? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan muncul di pikirannya kini.

BUAKKKK… BRAK…. GEDUBRAAAK….

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ada suara benda yang dipukul dan terjatuh dengan keras. Killua yang sedari tadi menutup matanya kini membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Ia melototkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya melihat Kurapika terkapar tak berdaya di atas rumput hijau yang membentang. Kepala Kurapika terdapat benjolan warna merah sebesar bola pingpong. Ia pingsan karena kepalanya dipukul dari arah belakang. Di dekat Kurapika tersebut, tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang terengah-engah sambil memegang sebuah batang kayu. Ia berdiri dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin pun mengucur dari dahinya.

"RETZ.." seru Killua menatap Retz dengan kikuk.

Ia tidak percaya gadis manja dan penakut itu bisa memukul kepala Kurapika sekeras itu sampai menimbulkan efek bola merah di kepala Kurapika. Hweh.. efek bola merah?

Retz menyadari keterpanaan Killua yang mematung melihatnya. Segera saja ia membuang dahan pohon yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ia pun tersenyum senang ke arah Killua yang masih terdiam terpaku di tempat.

"Killua, kamu nggak apa-apa?" kata Retz berjalan menghampiri Killua.

"Ng.. aku nggak apa-apa!" Killua sadar akan lamunannya dan ia menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Kenapa kamu diikat begini?" tanya Retz kembali begitu dekat dengan Killua.

"Aku nggak tahu kenapa si rambut pirang bodoh itu mengikatku," jawab Killua cuek seperti biasa.

Killua tidak mau berterus terang kalau Kurapika seorang polisi waktu yang ingin menangkapnya karena ia seorang pembunuh dan dianggap pencuri kecil oleh Kurapika. Ia tidak ingin jati dirinya yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh Retz. Dia tidak ingin Retz kecewa kepadanya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?" bisik Killua dalam hatinya sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu begitu, Killua?" tanya Retz heran membuyarkan semua lamunan Killua.

"Ng.. nggak ada," kembali Killua bersikap cuek.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan melepaskan ikatan ini ya.."

Dengan cekatan, Retz melepaskan ikatan baja itu. Killua dengan heran melihat Retz dengan mudahnya melepaskan ikatan yang membelit tubuhnya. Kenapa Retz bisa melakukannya? Padahal hanya Kurapika yang bisa melepaskan ikatan baja ini. Killua menatap erat gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Ini.. sudah kule.." ujar Retz tersenyum kecil sambil memegang ikatan baja yang sudah berubah menjadi peluru."Hm…"

Perkataan Retz terputus sejenak. Ia terdiam ditatap Killua lekat-lekat dalam jarak cukup dekat. Seketika ia merasakan wajahnya mulai merah padam ditatap Killua seperti itu. Dengan cepat, ia menolehkan kepalanya seraya membalikkan badannya ke depan.

"Maaf…" ujarnya malu sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu.." Killua berhasil menangkap tangan kanan Retz.

Retz menghentikan langkahnya. Ia benar-benar merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Keringat dingin mengucur. Rona wajahnya semakin memerah karena tangannnya kini dipegang oleh Killua. Ia takut kalau Killua meledeknya karena melihat wajahnya yang memerah rebus begitu.

"Retz.." suara Killua agak terdengar pelan.

Retz tidak berani menoleh ke arah Killua. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Retz, kau.. kau itu siapa?"

* * *

**POV: GONBISKI**

* * *

Di sisi lain, di rumah sakit. Tampak Gon terengah-engah. Emosinya naik seketika. Ia sangat kesal karena Killua menguncinya dari luar. Ia berusaha keluar dan berteriak dengan keras sekali berharap ada orang lewat bisa menolong membukakan pintu ini sehingga ia bisa mengejar Killua yang keras kepala. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat di koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Suasananya sangat sepi dan hening.

"Haaa, nggak ada seorang pun lewat," kata Gon menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali di balik kaca tengah pintu kamar."Aduh, bagaimana ya sekarang."

Gon berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada cara lain selain mendobrak pintu kamar rumah sakit yang terkunci ini. Dengan begitu, pintu pun terbuka. Setelah itu, ia langsung mencari Killua yang entah kemana perginya.

"Baiklah, aku harus melakukannya," Gon mengangguk-angguk pasti sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Ia pun mundur beberapa langkah dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang. Lalu ia menarik napasnya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan. Dengan tenaga yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan hebatnya, Gon mulai bersiap akan berlari secepat kilat.

"HIAAAAAT!" seru Gon berlari kencang menuju pintu yang akan didobrak paksa.

Bersamaan itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar pun terbuka oleh seseorang. Gon kaget setengah mati melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka. Gon tidak sempat mengerem kecepatan larinya yang terbilang sangat melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka.

"UWAAAAAH.." Gon kehilangan kontrol.

"KYAAAAA…" gadis itu berteriak keras karena kaget. Gon menabrak gadis itu dengan keras sehingga gadis itu akan jatuh terhempas ke lantai. Dengan cepat, Gon menyadari si gadis akan terjatuh. Sekuat tenaga, Gon berusaha menghentikan larinya dan menarik kedua tangan si gadis.

GREP…

Si gadis tertarik ke arah Gon. Mendadak Gon kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka berdua pun akan tumbang ke belakang.

BRAAAK…. GEDUBRAAAAAK!

Punggung Gon menghempas lantai dengan keras. Kepalanya terbentur lantai hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Si gadis tidak apa-apa. Ia selamat dalam pelukan Gon.

"Aduuh, " Gon meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya yang telah bersimbah darah.

Gon merasakan kepalanya sudah berputar-putar. Pandangannya kabur seketika dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara gadis yang berada di pelukannya ini.

"Gon.."

Suara gadis itu sangat ia kenal. Gon tersenyum simpul dan pada akhirnya ia pingsan di tempat itu seketika.

* * *

**POV: KILLURETZ**

* * *

Kali ini Retz membulatkan kedua matanya. Kenapa Killua mengeluarkan kalimat itu? Tentang siapa dia sebenarnya. Kenapa Killua mendadak bertanya seperti itu. Seolah menyelidiki dirinya jauh lagi. Ia tidak ingin semuanya tahu tentang siapa dia. Bahkan Gon tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau ber-bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Retz hati-hati dengan menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh padamu."

"Kenapa? Apa yang tampak aneh padaku?" Retz tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan ucapan Killua.

"Kenapa kau bisa membuka ikatan baja yang membelitku? Seharusnya si rambut kuning bodoh itu yang bisa melepaskannya. Kenapa kau bisa melepaskan ikatan itu dengan mudah seperti itu?"

Killua menatap tajam punggung gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia masih saja menggenggam tangan Retz dengan erat. Ia tak ingin Retz lepas darinya begitu saja sampai Retz menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur. Tentang siapa sebenarnya Retz.

"Aku..tidak.. aku tak bisa menceritakannya," kata Retz gugup. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ragu menceritakan padaku tentang siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" kata Killua meremaskan tangan Retz di dalam genggamannya yang kuat.

"ADUUUH.." pekik Retz sekeras mungkin."APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? JANGAN MEREMAS TANGANKU SEPERTI ITU. SAKIT, TAHU.."

"Aku nggak akan berhenti meremas tanganmu sampai kau mau menceritakan padaku tentang siapa kau sebenarnya," ancam Killua dengan tegas dengan sikap aura membunuhnya yang mulai muncul. Wheh?! Gawat amat Killua seperti itu.

Tubuh Retz semakin bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin mengucur. Ia ketakutan membayangkan wajah Killua yang seperti monster seperti dua hari yang lalu. Ia tidak berani menoleh untuk memastikannya. Yang jelas pada saat ini Killua berwajah seperti biasa. Ia hanya menatap Retz dengan pandangan sinis.

"Ba-ba-baiklah, a-aku a-a-kan men-ceritakan-nya..," ucap Retz dengan sangat gugup."Sebenarnya aku.. aku.."

Hening sejenak. Retz tidak berani melanjutkannya. Ketakutan semakin menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika membayangkan peristiwa yang sangat membuatnya harus lari dari semua itu…..

* * *

**FLASHBACK/POV: RETZ**

* * *

Abad 22, di sebuah kota metropolitan yang sangat maju, terlihat beberapa orang sedang bercengkerama di taman kota yang dipenuhi pohon mahoni dan pohon gingko. Pepohonan di taman kota tersebut masih hijau dan rimbun. Suasananya pun segar dan asri. Beberapa helai daun gingko yang telah menguning berguguran dan terbang tak tentu arah dihembus angin yang bertiup pelan. Menambah pemandangan taman kota semakin asyik untuk dinikmati.

Saat itu sore hari yang cerah, aku memperhatikan keadaan taman kota yang begitu teduh. Beberapa anak seusiaku tampak bermain di bawah pohon Gingko. Aku tersenyum melihat ke arah mereka. Betapa bahagianya jika aku bisa bermain seperti mereka. Bisa bebas seperti burung yang terbang ke angkasa. Tanpa ada yang rasa tertekan seperti yang kurasakan saat ini.

Aku duduk sendirian di bangku taman ini. Sambil memeluk boneka beruangku yang imut. Sejenak aku menutup kedua mataku untuk menikmati semilir angin sore yang bertiup lembut menerpa diriku. Rambut pirang panjangku pun berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Kurasakan damai dan tenang menguasai hatiku yang kalut. Terasa bahagianya aku di luar daripada aku mengurungkan diriku di kamar yang gelap.

Ya.. inilah aku. Kebebasan inilah yang kini kucari selama hidupku. Aku ingin mengetahui dunia luar sana bagaimana. Aku ingin berpetualang dan menjelajahi dunia. Aku ingin pergi kemana pun yang kusuka. Aku ingin bebas bermain dengan anak seusiaku. Aku ingin mempunyai seorang teman dan juga sahabat.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku berada di sini. Sendirian di taman kota. Tapi, aku tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Yang pasti saat ini aku ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin lagi dikurung seperti burung dalam sangkar oleh kakakku yang bernama Omokage. Aku bosan. Aku benci hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Aku membenci kakakku.

"HEI, ITU NONA REEETZ…!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telingaku. Aku tersentak kaget melihat dari kejauhan, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam sedang berlari ke arahku. Mereka adalah bodyguard yang disuruh kakakku untuk menangkapku.

"Kenapa mereka tahu aku ada disini?" kataku sangat panik dan segera saja berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari mereka.

"TUNGGUUUUUUU, NONA REEETZ…!" seru salah satu dari mereka.

"JANGAN KEJAR AKUUUU…" pekikku sangat ketakutan.

Aku terus berlari dan berlari menyusuri jalan setapak taman kota ini. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Kemana pun aku pergi, pasti dengan cepat para bodyguard itu menemukan aku. Aku tidak tahu sistem teknologi apa yang mereka pakai sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan lokasi dimana aku kabur. Aku tidak membiarkan kesempatan kaburku hari ini gagal total. Aku tidak ingin mereka menangkapku kembali.

DUUK..

Tanpa kusadari kaki tersandung sesuatu. Seketika langkahku oleng. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya…

BRUUUK..

Aku sukses jatuh mencium tanah. Boneka beruang yang kupeluk terlepas dariku.

"Aduuh, sakit!" aku meringis kesakitan. Kulihat lututku berdarah. Aku pun menangis sambil memegang lututku yang berdarah. Aku sangat syok.

"Nona Retz, nona nggak apa-apa?"

Terdengar suara yang amat familiar di telingaku. Aku kaget setengah mati ketika melihat sepasang kaki di hadapanku. Kedua kaki itu mengenakan sepatu boot setengah betis. Warna sepatunya berwarna merah. Melihat dari desain sepatu boots yang dikenakan orang ini, aku sudah tahu siapa yang berdiri di hadapanku kini.

"Machi!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kulihat Machi menatapku dengan wajah yang tersenyum manis.

"Machi.. lututku terluka.. hiks.. hiks.." aku menangis tersedu-sedu karena menahan sakit luar biasa pada lututku.

"Lutut nona terluka ya.." kata Machi lembut seraya berjongkok untuk melihat luka menganga pada lututku."Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah sakit ya.."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Segera saja gadis berambut merah muda itu menggendongku. Bersamaan itu pula muncul beberapa bodyguard berpakaian hitam menghampiri kami.

"Machi.. apa yang terjadi pada nona Retz?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Lututnya terluka. Aku harus segera membawa nona ke rumah sakit," jawab Machi dengan santai.

"APAAA? LUTUT NONA RETZ TERLUKA?" seru para bodyguard yang berpakaian hitam itu menganga bersamaan kecuali Machi yang berpakaian merah putih.

"Ah.. ekspresi kaget kalian berempat terlalu berlebihan," ujar Machi sewot.

"Tapi, Machi, kami takut jika tuan Omokage akan marah jika tahu adik kesayangannya ini terluka. Kami takut tuan Omokage akan memecat kita."

"Kalian pasti dipecat.." sahut Machi yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka saling pandang. Lalu meledak-ledak sendiri di tempat itu.

"MACHI… JANGAN LAPORKAN KAMI KEPADA TUAN OMOKAGE…!"

* * *

"Sudah kakak bilang padamu sebaiknya kamu di rumah saja bersama para bodyguard-mu," celoteh kakakku dimulai ketika ia tahu tentang kejadian tadi sore itu."Kamu tahu sendirikan akibatnya jika pergi keluar tidak bersama para bodyguardmu? Kamu malah mendapatkan kecelakaan seperti ini."

Aku hanya manyun mendengar celoteh panjang kakakku yang bernama Omokage itu. Kedua tanganku memeluk boneka beruang kesayanganku dengan erat. Kini aku harus duduk berhadapan dengan kakakku di ruang keluarga yang sangat luas ini. Tidak ada seorangpun hanya kami berdua. Sunyi dan senyap sedari tadi kurasakan sejak kepulangan kakak dari kantornya akhirnya terpecahkan juga.

Ini semua karena para bodyguard yang berpakaian hitam itu. Kalau mereka tidak menemukan aku di taman kota sore itu. Pasti kecelakaan kecil ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah yang membosankan ini. Aku merasa tidak senang bila dipenjarakan lagi di kamarku sendiri.

Kulihat kakakku masih mengoceh tidak jelas. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya lebih lama. Telingaku sudah terbiasa mendengar nasehat-nasehat yang terkadang menurutku itu semua sangat membosankan. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini bukan nasehat atau larangan. Aku membutuhkan kebebasan, kasih sayang dan perhatian. Aku membutuhkan perhatian kakak. Aku ingin kakak mengerti dengan apa yang kumau.

Seandainya papa dan mama masih hidup, mereka pasti akan lebih mengerti tentang apa yang kumau. Mereka pasti akan memperbolehkan aku sekolah, bergaul dengan teman sebayaku, bermain, menjelajah kota dan banyak yang ingin aku lakukan. Tapi, setelah papa dan mama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat waktu, karena kedua orang tuaku seorang polisi waktu, kakakku semakin memperketat pengawasannya terhadapku. Sekolahku dihentikan. Sebagai gantinya, aku sekolah di rumah dan diajarkan oleh guru privat ( home schooling ). Aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah dan jika aku ingin keluar rumah harus bersama-sama para bodyguard. Aku tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan orang sembarangan alias tidak boleh mempunyai seorang teman. Tentu saja peraturannya yang aneh ini membuatku frustasi.

"Sudah mengertikan apa maksud kakak tadi?" akhirnya Omokage mengakhiri pidato panjangnya yang lebih lima jam itu.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakakku. Bahkan aku tidak mau menggeleng atau mengangguk. Tanpa terasa perasaan tertekan ini tidak dapat kutahan lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang juga kepada kakak. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"KAKAK EGOIS…" seruku dengan keras secara mendadak.

Omokage kaget sekali dengan bentakanku barusan. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Retz, kenapa kau beraninya membentak kakakmu ini? kakak sudah memberitahukanmu agar berlaku sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua!" kata Omokage merah padam.

"Kakak seharusnya mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. kakak tidak bisa melihat ataupun mendengar apa yang ingin aku mau dan aku lakukan. Kakak memang egois. Kakak telah memperlakukan aku sebagai tahanan di rumah ini. Aku ini juga manusia. Aku ingin bebas. Aku ingin mempunyai teman dan bermain dengan teman sebayaku," ucapku dengan keras.

Kurasakan tubuhku gemetaran dan tanpa terasa air bening telah mengalir deras di sudut kedua mataku.

"Seandainya mama dan papa masih hidup. Mereka pasti akan mendengar dan mengerti apa yang aku mau. Mereka pasti akan memperbolehkan aku melakukan apa yang aku sukai. Aku.. aku.."

PLAAAAK!

Aku kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakakku. Ia telah menampar pipiku. Aku tidak menyangka kakak akan menamparku. Aku benar-benar tidak tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuannya ini.

"KAKAK JAHAT.. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI KAKAK. SANGAT BENCI!" pekikku sejadi-jadinya.

Aku segera berbalik arah dan meninggalkan kakak egois itu. Aku berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Aku menaiki tangga yang berbuat dari baja itu dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik. Merasakan perihnya pipi yang sakit karena tamparan keras Omokage itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat tamparan seperti ini. Sudah berkali-kali. Aku tidak tahu entah berapa tamparan yang terus mendarat di pipiku. Karena itulah aku sangat membenci kakakku.

Di kamar, aku duduk di atas lantai granit yang terasa dingin ini. Posisi dudukku berada di sudut dinding dekat jendela berbentuk telur. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam kedua kakiku yang menekuk. Kedua tanganku memeluk erat kedua lututku. Aku terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Menahan perih dan sakitnya pipi kiriku ini. Tidak akan ada yang mempedulikan aku. Tidak akan ada yang membujukku agar aku berhenti menangis. Aku merasa sakit sekarang.

SYUUUUNG!

Kudengar suara pintu kamar terbuka otomatis. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang datang menghampiriku.

"Nona Retz.. nona tidak apa-apa.." ternyata Machi.

"Machi.." kataku lirih.

Machi memilih duduk di sampingku. Ia tersenyum dan memegang kepalaku. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Aku berhenti menangis sesaat.

"Nona, kena tampar lagi sama tuan Omokage," kata Machi seraya menyentuh pipi kiriku yang merah.

"Aduuh, sakit.. Machi!" aku mengeluh kesakitan.

"Maaf, nona. Aku akan menyembuhkan nona. Tunggu sebentar."

Machi mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecil berbentuk bulat yang berada di belakang pinggangnya. Lalu sesuatu itu pun keluar dari dalam tas kecil itu. Aku tidak tahu itu apa. Yang jelas benda itu berbentuk seperti plester.

Kemudian Machi menempelkan benda berbentuk plester tersebut ke pipi kiriku.

"Ini adalah plester bukan sembarangan plester. Rasa sakit di pipi kiri nona akan sembuh dalam lima menit," Machi tersenyum manis sambil membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

Entah mengapa sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di hadapanku ini, mampu membuat suasana hatiku yang sedang kalut tadi menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Machi memang seperti sosok mamaku. Aku senang bila ada orang yang memperhatikan aku seperti ini.

"Machi, terima kasih ya.." aku tertawa senang dan langsung memeluk pinggang Machi dengan manja.

Wajah Machi kemerahan. Ia senang bila aku sudah kembali tenang. Gadis itu pun membalas pelukanku.

"Iya, sama-sama nona Retz.."

Sekarang aku merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang ibu dari pelukan gadis berambut merah muda ini. Machi benar-benar bodyguard yang sayang dan perhatian padaku. Aku sayang padamu, Machi.

* * *

BRUUUUK! PRAAAAAANG!

Aku tersentak bangun ketika mendengar suara benturan sebuah benda yang cukup keras. Suara-suara ribut terdengar samar-samar dari arah bawah. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan keberanian yang memuncak, aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

SYUUUUNG…

Pintu kamar terbuka otomatis. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju koridor lantai dua. Sesaat suara ribut tadi lenyap seketika. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatiku untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sebelum langkahku menginjak anak tangga yang pertama, tiba-tiba kedua mataku terbelalak melihat kakakku tergeletak di atas lantai dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Lalu tak jauh dari kakakku tergeletak, berdirilah beberapa orang berpakaian hitam yang sangat aku kenal. Mereka adalah bodyguard suruhan kakakku. Mereka memegang sebuah senjata besar seperti senapan. Mereka diam saja melihat kakakku terkapar begitu. Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Seseorang yang berbadan tinggi mendekati kakakku dan menodongkan senjata itu ke arah kakakku.

"Katakan dengan jujur dimana permata segitiga merah itu?" kata orang berbadan tinggi itu dengan tampang yang menyeramkan.

"A-aku.. tidak tahu.." sahut kakakku dengan tegas.

"Dasar, keras kepala. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau pasti tahu dimana permata segitiga merah itu disembunyikan.."

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Jika aku tahu sekalipun, aku tidak akan memberitahukan padamu, KURORO LUCIFER.."

Orang itu menjadi geram. Tak segan lagi, ia melepaskan tembakan ke arah kakakku begitu saja.

DOOOORRRR…

Terjadilah peristiwa yang tak disangka-sangka di depan mataku sekarang. Aku melihat kakakku tewas terbunuh di hadapanku. Aku tak membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi. Seketika tubuhku gemetaran dan ketakutan dengan cepat menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku berkeringat dingin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…" pekikku sambil menutup kedua telingaku.

Sekelompok orang hitam itu kaget mendengar teriakanku barusan. Mereka menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menyaksikan tindakan mereka.

"Gawat, ada yang melihat kita membunuh orang ini," sahut orang yang berbadan agak kurus.

"Kalau begitu, kita bunuh saja gadis kecil itu," perintah orang yang berbadan tinggi itu. Sepertinya ia adalah ketua kelompok itu.

"Baiklah, Danchou!"

"AYO, KEJAR DIAAA!"

Mereka segera mengejarku. Aku panik setengah mati. Aku hanya diam terpaku berdiri di tempatku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Aku sangat takut. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

GREEEEP!

Sebuah tangan lembut memelukku dari belakang. Aku tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat orang yang memelukku.

"Machi.." seruku senang.

Machi tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia menarikku dan menggendongku dari arah depan. Wajahnya sangat kusut.

"Nona, akan kubawa pergi dari sini."

Belum sempat aku menjawab perkataannya. Terdengar suara tembakan yang meluncur ke arah kami.

DOR..! DOR..! DOR..! DOR..!

Dengan gesit, Machi menghindari tembakan bertubi-tubi itu. Ia segera saja berlari ke arah koridor lantai dua sebelah kiri. Aku melihat ke belakang. Orang-orang hitam itu mengejar kami. Seketika ketakutan di dalam tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HEI, BERHENTI!" seru orang-orang hitam itu sambil melepaskan tembakan kembali.

DOR..! DOR..! DOR..! DOR..!

Machi dapat menghindari tembakan itu dengan mudah. Ia terus berlari menyusuri koridor lantai dua rumah ini yang terbilang cukup panjang ini hingga menemukan sebuah ruangan yang agak melebar seperti kubah. Tangan Machi yang satu lagi hendak mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kecilnya yang berbentuk bulat. Entah apa yang ia lakukan. Aku tidak tahu.

Machi menjatuhkan sesuatu ke lantai. Dalam sekejap sesuatu itu meledak hebat.

DHUAAAAR!

Ledakan kecil itu menimbulkan asap hitam yang sangat tebal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Machi. Tapi, kulihat ke belakang, kelompok orang hitam itu tampak kebingungan. Kedua mata mereka menjadi perih karena ledakan bom asap itu.

"Sial.. Machi menggunakan bom asap. Kedua mataku jadi perih."

"Kurang ajar. Dia telah mengkhianati Danchou. Dia pantas mati."

Kudengar sumpah serapah mereka begitu. Machi telah mengkhianati Danchou? Apa maksudnya? Aku terus memikirkan itu sampai Machi menurunkan aku ketika menemukan ujung koridor yang buntu. Kami tidak tahu lagi akan kemana untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Ini.." Machi menyerahkan benda berbentuk kartu kepadaku."Ini adalah ID Driver Card. Dengan ini nona bisa menggunakan pesawat waktu untuk kabur."

Aku menerima benda itu dengan perasaan aneh. Aku menatap Machi yang tersenyum manis. Tangannya pun mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Jangan mencemaskan aku. Aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sendiri. Yang penting nona harus lari sekarang juga. Nona harus selamat dari kelompok orang hitam itu. Jangan lupa bawa ini juga."

Kembali Machi menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan memperhatikannya. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketika tahu benda apa yang berada di telapak tangan kananku ini.

"I-ini.. permata segitiga merah itu!"

Sebuah permata indah berbentuk segitiga berwarna merah yang sangat indah. Bagian tengah permata itu tertanam sebutir mutiara yang berwarna putih mengkilat. Jad,i ini permata yang diingini oleh orang yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu.

"Tuan Omokage menyuruhku untuk memberikan permata segitiga merah ini kepada nona. Nona harus membawa permata ini sejauh mungkin. Sekarang juga nona.."

"Ta-tapi, Machi.."

"CEPAAAT.. NONA. KALAU NONA TIDAK BERANGKAT JUGA SEKARANG. AKU AKAN MENEMBAK NONA SEKARANG JUGAAA.." seru Machi berteriak keras dan dia telah mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arahku.

Aku menjadi gemetaran dengan tindakan Machi yang tiba-tiba begitu. Aku tahu tindakan yang ia lakukan itu dimaksudkan aku segera bergegas menuju pintu rahasia di balik dinding baja itu tempat dimana pesawat waktu milik kakakku disembunyikan.

"Machi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.."

"Nona, kau harus cepat sebelum kelompok laba-laba itu mengejarmu lagi. KAU.. HARUS CEPAT PERGIIII…" ancam Machi benar-benar serius dan mulai menggerakkan pelatuk pistol itu.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kulihat Machi memang tidak main-main dengan tindakannya itu. Wajahnya benar-benar seram.

"CEPAAAAT, NONA.."

DOOOOR…

Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri sebuah peluru menembus bahu kanan Machi. Aku kaget setengah mati dan sekilas melihat Machi tersenyum manis kepadaku untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya aku menabrak dinding baja yang berada di belakangku. Otomatis dinding baja itu berbalik arah dan aku terbawa ke ruangan yang lain disebaliknya.

"Machi.. " tangisku memecah.

Kini di hadapanku berdirilah pesawat waktu milik kakakku. Aku masih terpaku berdiri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Masih kudengar dibalik dinding baja yang berada di belakangku, terdengar suara letusan tembakan yang bertubi-tubi. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Machi. Tubuhku bergetar tak berdaya. Aku pun mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Demi kakak dan Machi. Aku harus menyelamatkan permata segitiga merah ini dari kelompok orang hitam itu.."

Aku segera naik ke pesawat waktu itu dengan cepat. Kunyalakan mesinnya dengan gesekan ID Driver Card itu. Mesin pun menyala dan bersamaan itu muncul lubang hitam di depan pesawat tersebut. Maka pesawat pun tersedot dengan cepat ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Dalam sekejap, pesawat waktuku masuk ke lorong waktu.

Aku tidak tahu akan kemana. Aku tidak tahu tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Aku bingung dan kalut. Sebaiknya aku pergi kemana untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kelompok orang hitam itu. Aku takut dan aku sangat panik. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

DRAAAAAK…!

Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa waktu. Sebuah aliran energi menerpa perjalananku sehingga membuat mesin waktu tidak terkendalikan. Pesawat terguncang hebat. Getarannya yang sangat kuat membuat tubuhku terasa akan meledak. Badanku terasa panas sekali. Keringat pun jatuh bercucuran. Aku sangat takut dan menutup kedua mataku karena tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Getaran tersebut semakin lama semakin kuat saja.

SYUUUUUUUNG… WHUSSSSSSSSSSSSH… BYUUUUUUUR…

Getaran mendadak berhenti seketika. Aku merasakan badanku tidak panas lagi tapi sekarang aku merasakan badanku dingin. Aku merasakan pesawatku jatuh tapi tidak membentur apapun. Entah mengapa pesawat ini jatuh secara perlahan-lahan. Entah apa yang terjadi. Aku penasaran dengan cepat membuka kedua mataku.

"APAAAA.. AKU BERADA DI DALAM AIR…"

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku ketika tahu pesawat waktuku mendarat di tempat yang salah. Malah di dalam air laut. Aku bisa menebaknya bahwa tempat berair ini adalah laut karena banyak binatang laut sedang berenang kesana-kemari di depan pesawatku. Aku menganga selebar-lebarnya.

Aku mencoba keluar dari dalam pesawat. Aku ingin membuka pintu tapi macet. Ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Aku sangat panik. Aku tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan usaha yang keras, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku segera keluar dari pesawat tersebut dan bermaksud ingin berenang ke atas air. Aku berusaha dengan tenaga yang masih ada untuk berenang ke atas sana. Tapi, kali ini napas yang aku tahan sedari tadi dalam pesawat, benar-benar membuat napasku sesak. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Napasku benar-benar sesak pada akhirnya napas ini kulepaskan begitu saja.

Aku belum mencapai permukaan laut. Kurasakan aku melayang-layang di dalam air. Tapi, napasku sangat sesak. Oh, tuhan, apakah aku benar-benar ditakdirkan mati sekarang? Aku membayangkan wajah kakakku dan juga Machi. Mungkinkah begini akhir hidupku?

Sebelum pandanganku gelap semuanya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhku. Aku tersenyum mungkinkah ada orang yang menyelamatkan aku? Syukurlah, tuhan, aku belum mati. Aku harus hidup untuk menjaga permata segitiga merah milik kakakku ini.

Aku berpikir dan mengucapkan sebuah janji bahwa apabila ada seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkan aku pertama kali. Jika dia seorang laki-laki, akan kujadikan ia kekasihku dan aku cintai selama hidupku. Lalu jika dia seorang perempuan, akan kujadikan dia saudara perempuanku dan aku akan mengabdi padanya selama hidupku. Itulah harapanku di antara hidup dan mati ini. Seketika pandanganku gelap tanpa kusadari. Setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

**POV: KILLURETZ**

* * *

Retz menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya kepada Killua yang mendengarkannya dengan serius. Retz menceritakannya lengkap sekali. Entah berapa lama Retz bercerita. Killua dengan tidak bosannya mendengarkan semua cerita itu. Setelah mendengar cerita Retz, Killua berpikir bahwa kehidupan Retz hampir sama seperti dirinya. Dikurung di dalam kamar bagaikan tahanan. Tidak boleh bergaul dengan orang sembarangan. Tidak boleh memiliki seorang teman. Setiap hari belajar tentang teknik-teknik pembunuhan dari ayahnya, Silva Goldyck. Lalu kabur menggunakan mesin waktu dan terdampar di tahun 2014 ini.

Killua tidak kaget lagi jika Retz adalah orang yang berasal dari masa depan. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari awal dan menyadari keanehan pada Retz yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam laut. Juga dari desain pakaian yang dikenakan Retz saat pertama kali bertemu itu. kecurigaan Killua kepada Retz terbukti karena desain pakaian yang dikenakan Retz sangat aneh dan beda sekali dengan desain pakaian yang dikenakan Killua yang hidup di tahun 2114. Tentu saja Killua sangat penasaran kepada Retz. Sehingga ia benar-benar mengawasi Retz dan mencari bukti bahwa Retz memang orang masa depan. Akhirnya di depan matanya sendiri, Retz dengan mudahnya melepaskan ikatan baja yang membelit tubuh Killua tanpa memakai alat yang berbentuk flashdisk itu. Itu sudah bukti kuat yang menunjukkan Retz adalah orang masa depan. Hanya orang masa depanlah yang bisa dan dengan mudah mengenali benda-benda canggih tersebut. Apalagi kedua orang tua Retz adalah polisi waktu. Pasti dari ajaran orang tuanya, Retz bisa melepaskan ikatan baja itu tanpa alat berbentuk flashdisk itu. Mungkin Retz tahu cara lain untuk membukanya.

"Ternyata kamu memang orang masa depan. Aku curiga dari awal sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu," kata Killua dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tidak ada kata "kau" di kalimat yang ia ucap barusan bukan?

Retz menyadari perubahan suara Killua yang mendadak lebih lembut didengar. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga curiga padamu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat Gon memperkenalkan kamu padaku dan menyebut namamu, Killua Zoldyck. Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya," tubuh Retz kembali bergetar."Baru lama-lama kuingat bahwa kamu adalah anak ketiga dari keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran di kota hunter."

Killua tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Ia masih menatap erat punggung Retz itu.

"Ternyata kamu tahu juga siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku memang tahu semuanya."

"Haaa.. dasar cewek manja."

Denyut jantung Retz berdetak dengan cepat. Ia tidak berani juga menatap ke arah Killua. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan membayangkan wajah seram pembunuh bayaran yang berada di belakangnya. Keringat dingin mengucur. ia benar-benar ketakutan kalau Killua memang akan membunuhnya setelah ia tahu kalau Killua berasal dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu. Apalagi tangan kanannya masih digenggam kuat oleh Killua. Semakin lama ketakutan itu benar-benar ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"KYAAAAAAAAA…"

Retz berteriak sangat keras sekali. Suaranya menggelegar ke seluruh hutan. Akhirnya ia tumbang begitu saja alias pingsan.

BRUUUK!

Tubuh Retz berhasil ditangkap oleh Killua. Killua kaget setengah mati melihat Retz mendadak pingsan.

"Hei.. hei.. kenapa kau malah pingsan!" kata Killua panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Retz di pangkuannya.

"Ha.. apa yang terjadi?" seru Kurapika yang sadar karena tersentak kaget mendengar suara teriakan keras Retz tadi."Ugh, kepalaku.. sakit rasanya."

Kurapika bangun dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya lalu pandangannya tertancap ke Killua yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, anak beruban. Apa yang terjadi? Barusan aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang gadis. Apa kamu tahu dimana suara itu?" tanya Kurapika bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

Killua tidak menghiraukan perkataan si Kurapika. Ia langsung menggendong Retz dan didekapkan ke dadanya. Kurapika menjadi geram ketika pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh Killua.

"HEI, AKU BICARA PADAMU. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU?" seru Kurapika meledak-ledak sendiri.

SYUUUUT..! BUAAAAK..!

Wajah Kurapika sukses dihantam oleh batang kayu lagi. Si Killua yang barusan melemparkannya ke arah wajah Kurapika begitu saja. Hasilnya Kurapika jatuh tersungkur dan akhirnya pingsan lagi.

"BERISIK.." ujar Killua merah padam dan segera membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Kurapika yang babak belur. Aduuh, kasihan sekali melihat Kurapika seperti ini terus. Maaf, fans Kurapika ( author dililit rantainya Kurapika ). Pissss..

Killua masih menggendong Retz yang didekapkan ke dadanya. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Retz yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Bisa ditebakkan pikiran Killua saat ini? Semuanya pasti sudah pada tahu.

Killua akan membawa Retz ke rumah sakit. Dengan kedua kaki yang telanjang, Killua berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di dalam hutan. Tak peduli sekalipun kakinya menginjak duri dan benda tajam lainnya. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah Retz harus selamat.

* * *

**POV: GONBISKI**

* * *

Gon membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Aneh, dia berada di mana sekarang? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Gon tidak tahu dimana ini.

Setelah penglihatannya benar-benar sempurna terbuka, ketika pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata, pandangannya pun dilayangkan ke tempat ia berada saat ini. Ternyata dan ternyata ini adalah..

"RUMAH SAKIIIIT..!" teriak Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya.

Ia segera mengambil posisi setengah duduk.

"Aw.. kepalaku sakit.." Gon memegang kepalanya dan sejenak ia merasakan sesuatu yang membelit kepalanya."Ha.. kenapa kepalaku diperban. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Gon berpikir sejenak dan ia mengalihkan sudut pandang matanya ke tempat lain. Tampaklah seorang cewek berambut coklat duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu sedang membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam kedua tangan yang melipat di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu di depan kepala gadis itu, terlihat pergelangan tangan Gon yang terpasang alat infuse. Gon memperhatikan dengan seksama gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Rambut coklat?" Gon menganga lebar."Sepertinya aku pernah melihat rambut coklat ini. Tapi, dimana ya?"

Gon penasaran dengan gadis itu. Ia ingin melihat wajah gadis itu seperti apa. Apakah dia mengenalinya? Hanya satu cara membuktikannya. Gon harus mengangkat rambut panjang terurai yang menutup wajah si gadis. Ya, ia harus mengangkatnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, perlahan-lahan Gon menarik tangan kanan yang terpasang infuse untuk mengangkat sebagian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah si gadis.

Tiba-tiba Gon tersentak melihat ada gerakan aneh pada diri si gadis. Si gadis menangkap tangan nakal Gon tersebut.

"Ternyata kamu sudah bangun ya.."

"UWAAAH.." seru Gon panik.

Si gadis mengangkat wajahnya. Semakin memerahlah wajah Gon melihat wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis bermata biru dengan rambut coklat panjang terurai.

"BISKI.." kata Gon tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku Biski. Kenapa kamu mengarahkan tanganmu ke arah wajahku? Apa jangan-jangan.." sahut Biski menunjuk ke arah Gon dengan telunjuk kirinya."Kamu mau mengintipku tidur ya.."

"Hah.." Gon mematung.

Gon terdiam sesaat. Ternyata Biski lebih polos darinya.

"Iyakan.. kamu mau mengintipku tidur.." Biski masih menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Gon.

"Tidaak… aku tidak mengintipmu.." Gon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Biski menatap wajah Gon yang semakin memerah padam. Seketika tawa pun meledak di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hahahaha.. kamu lucu sekali, Gon!"

"Hah.." Gon bingung.

"Hahaha. Jangan bingung begitu. Aku cuma bercanda kok.." kata Biski tertawa cengengesan.

"Oh.. begitu ya.. hahahaha," Gon ikut tertawa meskipun tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Biski tadi. Gon dikatakan lucu? Apanya yang lucu ya.. author jadi bingung nih *PLAK*

Mereka berhenti tertawa sesaat. Setelah itu mereka saling diam dan salah tingkah. Hening. Gon melirik Biski sejenak. Ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang ketika di dekat Biski seperti ini. Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Gon tidak mengerti ini.

"Aku.." ucap Biski dan Gon bersamaan.

Kedua wajah mereka memerah dan salah tingkah. Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka suara. Biski melirik Gon. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tampang Gon yang terlihat lucu. Kenapa ya Biski menganggap Gon itu lucu? Menurut author tidak. ( kepala author dilempar tabung oksigen oleh fans Gon ) Aw, kepala author pusing tujuh keliling.

"Anu.. jika kamu mau ngomong duluan. Katakan saja," kata Gon tersenyum memecahkan keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kamu saja yang duluan," sahut Biski.

"Kamu saja."

"Kamu saja."

"Kamu saja."

"Kamu saja."

"Kamu.."

Hening. Mereka terdiam dan salah tingkah lagi. Ya ampun, kenapa mereka jadi canggung begini?

"Ok, aku yang akan ngomong duluan," kata Gon memecahkan suasana kembali."A-apa yang terjadi padaku? Ke-kenapa ke-kepalaku diperban begini?"

Bicara Gon agak gugup. Biski hanya tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Gon yang lucu. Ha? Lucu lagi? Apa tidak ada kata-kata lain lagi selain lucu? Author juga tidak tahu. ( Author dilempar tabung oksigen lagi ) *Benjol deh *

"Kamu mengalami kecelakaan kecil karena kepalamu terbentur lantai saat kamu berusaha menarikku agar tidak jatuh," sahut Biski tersenyum kecil ke arah Gon.

Gon hanya manggut-manggut menandakan ia benar-benar mengerti. Sejenak ia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kamu telah menolongku, Gon. Aku berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih ya.." lanjut Biski lagi.

Gon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berhutang budi padamu karena kamu telah menolong Killua."

"Hehehe.. kita sama-sama berhutang budi ya.."

"Hehehe.. iya.."

Mereka mengangguk-anggukkan kepala bersama-sama. Sejenak mereka saling terdiam beberapa saat. Hening melanda kamar itu lagi.

"Oh iya, Killua bagaimana ya?" kata Gon sekali lagi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk berpikir.

"Temanmu Killua kenapa lagi?" tanya Biski mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anak itu kabur dari rumah sakit dan mengunciku dari luar," mendadak Gon tersentak dan membelalakkan kedua matanya."KILLUA.. AKU HARUS PERGI MENCARINYA SEKARANG!"

Gon segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak melepaskan infuse yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tapi, tindakannya itu dihentikan oleh Biski.

"Jangaaan.. kamu masih sakit. Kamu harus banyak istirahat," ujar Biski marah dan memegang erat tangan kanan Gon.

"Tapi, Biski.. Killua kabur dari rumah sakit. Aku harus mencarinya. Ia baru sadar dari pingsannya. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa.." jawab Gon dengan tampang yang kusut.

"Kamu harus istirahat. Dokter Leorio mempercayakan aku untuk menjagamu agar kamu tidak kemana-mana. Kamu mengertikan?"

Biski benar-benar marah. Wajahnya merah padam. Gon menatap Biski dengan serius.

"Tapi, aku harus tetap mencari Killua apapun yang terjadi. Jangan halangi aku.." tukas Gon tegas.

Ia menyingkirkan tangan Biski yang sedari tadi memegang erat tangannya. Gon melepaskan infuse itu dengan cepat. Biski kaget dengan tindakan Gon ini. Gon benar-benar keras kepala seperti Killua.

"Gon.." Biski memandang Gon dengan kusut.

"Maafkan aku, Biski," kata Gon tersenyum simpul.

Gon segera saja bangun dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"TUNGGU,GOOON!" pekik Biski panik setengah mati. Ia segera mengejar Gon.

Gon tidak menggubris panggilan Biski itu. Dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Killua yang pergi entah kemana. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Killua. Apalagi keadaan Killua belum memungkinkan saat ini. Killua malah mengejar Retz.

"Dasar Killua. Kenapa dia malah mengejar Retz padahal kondisinya masih lemah," bisik Gon pelan.

Ia terus berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Sepertinya sekarang sudah larut malam. Jadwal kunjungan pasien pasti telah ditutup. Sehingga tidak terlihat lagi kunjungan keluarga pasien karena jadwal kunjungan telah ditutup. Suasana pun menjadi hening tanpa ada satupun orang yang lalu lalang di koridor itu.

Tanpa Gon sadari, ada orang yang juga sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan dengan Gon.

DUUUUK..!

Gon menabrak tubuh seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Mereka berdua pun jatuh tersungkur bersama-sama.

"ADUUUH…" sahut mereka berdua sambil mengelus-elus pantat mereka yang sakit. Merekakan jatuh bersama-sama dalam posisi pantat menghantam lantai begitu keras.

Suara itu? Gon mengenalinya. Suara orang yang mengeluh dengan kata yang sama dengan Gon. Gon mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah yang ada di depannya. Orang itu juga mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah Gon. Terngangalah mereka berdua di koridor itu.

"Killua.." kata Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang menganga seperti kuda nil.

"Gon.." sahut orang yang ternyata Killua. Killua juga membelalakkan kedua matanya tapi mulutnya tidak ternganga seperti yang dilakukan Gon.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam membisu. Hening cukup lama terjadi di antara mereka. Mereka saling memandang dengan kikuk. Hingga Killua menyadari ada yang sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepala Gon.

"Gon, kenapa kepalamu diperban seperti itu? Apa yang.." kata-kata Killua terhenti sejenak karena mendadak Gon memeluk lehernya.

Killua kaget setengah mati merasakan tubuh Gon bergetar hebat. Ia pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gon.. kenapa kamu memelukku seperti ini? Nanti kalau ada orang lewat, mereka akan mengira kita…"

Belum sempat Killua melanjutkan kata-katanya, Gon memotongnya dengan kata-kata yang bergetar.

"Syukurlah, kamu nggak apa-apa, Killua. Aku.. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, sobat.." kata Gon dengan suara yang serak. Sepertinya ia menangis.

"Gon," Killua merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Gon."Aku tahu kok.. Tapi, lepaskan pelukanmu ini. Sebelum orang-orang yang lewat mengira kita ini…"

"KYAAAAA, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAAAAAAN?"

Kali ini kata-kata Killua terpotong lagi. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Killua dan Gon kaget setengah mati.

"Su-suara itu?" wajah Gon pucat.

"Iya, itu suara Biski. Ia sangat marah melihat kamu memelukku seperti ini," kata Killua dengan wajah yang kusut.

"APAAAAA?" kedua mata Gon melotot habis. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Killua.

Gon membalikkan badannya secara perlahan-lahan untuk memastikan wajah Biski seperti apa ketika melihat Gon berpelukan dengan Killua bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Benar saja, Gon melihat wajah Biski benar-benar menyeramkan bagaikan monster.

Biski berdiri tak jauh dari Gon. Ia berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Biski.. maaf, bukan seperti yang kamu lihat!"

Biski tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin merah padam. Seketika ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"GOOON, AKU BENCI PADAMUUUU!" pekik Biski sekeras mungkin dan berbalik arah begitu saja.

Gon ternganga habis mendengar perkataan Biski tadi. Ia membeku tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba badannya lesu begitu saja.

Killua menghampiri Gon yang mematung. Killua memegang bahu kanan Gon.

"Tuhkan, Biski melihat kita. Jadinya, ia marah melihat kita berpelukan seperti tadi. Ia mengira kita yaoi.."

Killua melirik ke arah Gon. Lalu Gon menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Jika Biski mengira kita begitu. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia bilang ia membenciku? Apa maksudnya?"

BRAK.. GEDUBRAK..

Killua jatuh tersungkur mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Gon barusan. Ia merasakan sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak peka dengan tentang kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa kamu terjatuh begitu?" tanya Gon heran melirik ke arah Killua.

Killua bangkit dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal melihat tampang bocah tak peka ini.

"Kamu itu gimana sih? Kamu memang tidak tahu apa pura-pura tidak tahu kenapa Biski bilang membencimu, hah.." sembur Killua menekan-nekan dahi Gon dengan telunjuknya sehingga Gon terdorong ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Gayamu seperti Bibi Mito saja," Gon sewot dan menepis telunjuk Killua dari dahinya."Aku benar-benar nggak tahu maksudnya sama sekali."

Killua tercengang. Apa otak Gon terlambat memproses maksud dari kejadian ini? atau ada yang salah dengan otak Gon akibat jatuh membentur lantai? Kesabaran Killua tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Bendungan emosinya pun jebol dalam beberapa detik.

BLEEETAAAAAAK!

Kepala Gon sukses dihadiahi kepalan tinju dari Killua. Ia pun mengeluh kesakitan dan wajahnya benar-benar merah padam karena Killua selalu menjitak kepalanya tiba-tiba begitu.

"Aduuuh, kepalaku sakit tahu. Apa kamu nggak lihat kalau kepalaku diperban begini?" ujar Gon benar-benar emosi dan segera mencengkeram leher baju Killua.

"KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR BODOH!" teriak Killua keras dan mendorong badan Gon dengan kuat. Untung Gon tidak terjatuh ke belakang.

"AKU TIDAK BODOH. KAU SELALU MENGATAIKU BODOH.. BODOH.. AKU TIDAK BODOH YANG SEPERTI KAU TUDUH!" teriak Gon tak kalah keras dengan Killua.

Ia pun membalas Killua. Ia mendorong Killua dengan keras juga. Tapi, Killua tidak jatuh.

"APA-APAAN KAU, GON?"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU.."

"JUSTRU KAU YANG MULAIKAN.."

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU. KAU YANG SALAH…"

Mereka bertengkar. Mereka sama-sama emosi. Mereka saling dorong-mendorong badan. Entah berapa lama, mereka akan bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat di koridor sepi itu untuk menghentikan perdebatan di antara mereka yang memanas. Hanya mereka berdua di koridor itu. Tanpa ada yang melerai. Semakin lama mereka semakin menikmati suasana yang panas ini.

Cukup lama mereka saling menyalahkan. Adu mulut yang tak jelas. Suara mereka saling meninggi. Emosi semakin bergejolak bagaikan api besar yang merah menyala. Tidak yang mau dipersalahkan. Mereka tetap pada pendiriannya.

Akhirnya pada saat yang ditentukan, mereka berhenti bertengkar. Terlihat napas mereka terengah-engah. Keringat dingin pun mengucur. Mereka terdiam sejenak sambil saling menatap dengan tajam.

"Jadi, kenapa Biski berkata begitu padaku, Killua?" tanya Gon kembali dengan nada yang mulai rendah.

"Kamu memang nggak peka ya, Gon. Kamu itu sangat polos," jawab Killua dengan nada yang mulai lembut. Dari kata "kau" kembali menggunakan kata "kamu" untuk menunjukkan ia telah kembali normal ke diri Killua yang bersikap sopan.

"Nggak usah bertele-tele. Jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya?"

Kali ini Killua menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tidak naik lagi ke kepalanya. 'Dasar Gon, yang tidak peka sama sekali,' batin Killua dalam hatinya.

"Dia itu cemburu padamu. Puas..?" kata Killua ketus.

"HAH..?!" Gon mematung. Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar.

Killua merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Kemudian ia mendekati Gon yang masih diam terpaku seperti patung hidup begitu. Killua memegang bahu Gon dengan erat dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Gon.

"Kutambahkan ya.. sepertinya Biski itu menyukai kamu, Gon!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Gon bergetar hebat. Jantungnya memompa dengan keras. Keringat dingin mengucur. Wajah Gon memerah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat.

"APAAAAA? BISKI MENYUKAIKUUU?" teriak Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil berteriak keras sekali sampai memekakkan telinga Killua.

"HEI, KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK BEGITU? TELINGAKU JADI SAKIT, TAHU.." kembali emosi Killua meledak-ledak.

"Ma-maaf Killua," tubuh Gon menciut menjadi kerdil. Lho?!

Muncul persimpangan empat di dahi Killua. Hidungnya mengeluarkan asap berkali-kali. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Ia siap untuk menyeruduk Gon kapan saja. Memang Killua seperti banteng ya? *author dilempar sekali lagi dengan tabung oksigen oleh para reader* maaf fans Killua. ( Padahal aku sendiri juga ngefans sama pangeran idamanku ini ) para reader: "author banyak cingcong.." Ok, kita lanjut ceritanya ya..

"Tapi, apa maksudnya Biski menyukaiku?" tanya Gon lagi dengan kepolosannya yang benar-benar di ujung tanduk.

Killua terdiam mendengarkan kalimat Gon tersebut. Ia membeku tak bisa bergerak. Ia tak habis pikir tentang Gon. Anak ini salah makan obat sehingga otaknya jadi error begitu, batin Killua dalam hatinya lagi.

Kali ini ia mencoba bersabar. Tidak main emosi seperti tadi. Lama kelamaan berdebat dengan Gon tentang masalah sepele seperti ini tidak akan habis-habisnya. Killua memilih menanggapinya lewat begitu saja alias kebiasaannya yang keren yaitu cuek.

"Hah.." Killua menghembuskan napas beratnya."Sudahlah, aku capek menjelaskannya. Kita akhiri saja."

Killua mulai berjalan meninggalkan Gon yang ternganga mendengarkan perkataan Killua tadi. Ia seperti orang bodoh.

"TUNGGU KILLUA.. KAMU BELUM MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA SECARA DETAIL PADAKU..!"

Killua tidak menggubris perkataan Gon. Ia terus berjalan dengan cuek seperti biasa meskipun hatinya sendiri dongkol melihat sahabatnya yang tak peka itu. Karena itu, ia memilih pergi dan pulang ke rumah.

Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan Gon. Gon mulai kesal karena tidak diacuhkan oleh Killua. Ia pun langsung mengejar Killua.

"KILLUA, TUNGGU AKUUU!"

Suara Gon menggema di koridor rumah sakit tersebut. Akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga. Walaupun Gon belum mengerti sama sekali tentang kejadian ini. Kenapa Biski mendadak marah dan bilang sangat membenci Gon? Gon benar-benar tidak peka ya..

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Uwaah, ceritanya sangat panjang. Habis Miu membuatnya hampir seminggu lebih... hehehe.. Lebay...**

**Baru sekarang Miu update ceritanya. Miu sempatkan walaupun sedang sibuk sekolah. Toh, membuat cerita fanfic ini tidak membuat waktu belajar Miu terganggu. Toh, Miu akan selalu bersemangat untuk terus membuat karya yang lain lagi.**

**Terima kasih buat reader yang mau singgah membaca fanfic yang tidak jelas ini.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih semuanya.**

**Kayaknya Miu mau fokus membuat cerita fanfic lain. Berhubung Miu kehabisan ide buat cerita ini. Miu terkena penyakit WB nih...**

**Salam Miu...**


	7. Tentang Kurapika

**Konichiwa, semuanya. Baru beberapa minggu hiatus, Miu kangen menulis cerita fanfic ini. Ya udah, meskipun Miu lagi sibuk belajar, tapi Miu sempatkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.**

**Kali ini karakter-karakter yang bermain semakin banyak nih.. Kelompok Genei Ryodan atau laba-laba akan segera muncul. Wah, semakin rame saja ceritanya. **

**Semakin rame dan rame. Apakah humornya akan berasa rame?**

**Entahlah, lihat saja nanti.**

**Cekidot.. ayo kita baca…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: TOGASHI YOSHIHIRO**

**HUNTER X HUNTER**

**BY SYARAH MIU**

**GENRE: CINTA, PERSAHABATAN, HUMOR DAN FISIK ILMIAH**

**WARNING: SEPERTINYA AKAN BANYAK OOC. TIDAK SEPERTI SIFAT ASLI TOKOH PADA CERITA YANG SEBENARNYA. HARAP MAKLUM. HARAP PROTESNYA DI REVIEW.**

**SETTING: ABAD 21**

**NOTE: CERITANYA SANGAT PANJANG. DIHARAPKAN SEBELUM MEMBACA, SEMPATKAN DULU UNTUK MENGELUARKAN SEGALA UNEG-UNEG ANDA. JANGAN TARIK NAPAS DAN TERLALU FOKUS MEMBACA DALAM KEADAAN MATA MELOTOT. SETELAH LIMA BELAS MENIT, ISTIRAHATKAN MATA ANDA SEJENAK. JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI UNTUK MEMBACA TERLALU LAMA. NANTI KEPALA ANDA AKAN SAKIT.**

**RnR**

* * *

**PERSAHABATAN DAN CINTA ANTAR WAKTU CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu, sejak kejadian di rumah sakit, Gon masih memikirkan kata-kata Killua tempo hari itu. Bahwa Biski marah padanya karena cemburu. Lalu kata-kata Killua yang sangat mengejutkan lagi, Biski menyukai Gon. Spontan, Gon benar-benar kaget dengan pendapat Killua. Ia ingin mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Killua tersebut. Tapi, dasar bocah yang tak peka. Entah kepolosannya benar-benar sudah mencapai langit ketujuh begitu, Gon tidak mengerti juga tentang kejadian ini. Padahal sudah dijelaskan Killua berkali-kali, tidak mengerti juga. Sampai pada akhirnya terjadi perang dunia ketiga, perang mulut dan saling mendorong badan. Tak dapat terelakkan. Tiada yang bisa menengahi mereka pada saat di rumah sakit.

Sampai sekarang Gon masih memikirkannya. Sehingga membuatnya susah tidur selama dua minggu ini. Malam ini juga, ia juga tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua matanya benar-benar tidak melek.

Sejenak Gon melirik ke arah Killua yang juga berbaring di sampingnya. Killua sudah tertidur. Tidurnya nyenyak. Pasti Killua tidak mempunyai beban jadinya pikirannya enteng sehingga ia bisa tidur dengan mudah, pikir Gon dalam hatinya.

Gon menghelakan napasnya berkali-kali. Mungkin dengan cara berhitung, dia pasti akan mudah tertidur. Seperti yang dikatakan Bibi Mito kepadanya saat ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Kalau kamu tidak bisa tertidur maka cobalah menutup mata dan mulailah berhitung. Pasti kamu akan tertidur, Gon."

Kalimat yang pernah diutarakan dari Bibi Mito terngiang-ngiang di telinga Gon. Gon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Cara itu sudah terbukti ampuh membuatnya tertidur. Maka cara yang sama segera dilakukannya. Gon mulai memusatkan pikirannya dan mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia pun mulai menghitung dalam hati.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima.."

Gon terus menghitung dan menghitung. Sampai hitungannya sudah mencapai seratus, pikirannya masih fokus di alam nyata. Hitungan tidak dapat membawanya ke alam mimpi. Justru membuatnya semakin tidak bisa tidur. Gon sangat frustasi. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan bangun mengambil posisi setengah duduk.

"AKH, KENAPA AKU NGGAK BISA TIDUR JUGA SAMA SEKALI? APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?" teriak Gon frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya seperti orang gila begitu.

Teriakan Gon yang keras itu membangunkan Killua yang sedang terlelap.

"Hei, Gon. Kenapa kau teriak begitu? berisik tahu.." semprot Killua marah sambil melemparkan bantal guling ke arah Gon.

DUUK!

Bantal itu sukses menghantam wajah Gon. Killua tertawa terkekeh-kekeh melihatnya.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!" lanjut Killua.

Gon tidak bergeming. Dia tidak kesal maupun marah. Dengan tenang, ia menyingkirkan bantal guling itu dan meletakkan kembali ke asalnya semula. Killua menghentikan tawanya sebentar. Ia heran melihat perubahan wajah Gon. Wajahnya kusut sekali.

"Ka-kamu.. kenapa Gon?" tanya Killua agak gugup. Ia takut kalau candaannya ini membuat suasana hati Gon tidak senang.

Gon tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin bertekuk. Killua semakin heran melihat sahabatnya ini. Sejenak Killua mengangkat badannya dan bangkit mengambil posisi duduk bersila yang sama seperti Gon.

"Gon.. kamu kenapa? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Killua sekali lagi sambil memegang bahu Gon.

Gon tetap membisu. Diam seribu bahasa. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk. Wajahnya jadi suram.

"Oh.. ya.. aku tahu," Killua tersenyum simpul."Pasti soal Biski-kan?"

Tebakan Killua benar-benar tepat. Ia pun dengan cepat mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gon. Mendengar tebakan Killua itu, akhirnya Gon menoleh ke arah Killua.

"Kok kamu bisa tahu kalau aku memikirkan Biski?"

"Tentu saja, aku tahu."

Killua tersenyum ngeles sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya untuk membentuk huruf v. Gon hanya memandang Killua dengan kikuk.

"Yang jelas, sudah kubilangkan kalau Biski itu cemburu padamu. Itu tandanya ia menyukaimu," kata Killua dengan nada yang lembut dan sangat jarang ia menunjukkan nada seperti itu pada Gon."Kamu tidak mengerti juga dengan apa yang kukatakan."

"Ya.. aku sudah mengerti sekarang," desah Gon.

"Benar.. kamu sudah mengerti?" tanya Killua tidak percaya.

Gon mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia benar-benar sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah Biski masih marah padaku sampai sekarang?" kata Gon masih berwajah suram.

"Aku rasa tidak.." sahut Killua melipat kedua tangannya dan disanggahkan di belakang lehernya. Pose khas Killua di saat ia bersikap cuek.

"Apa iya begitu?"

"Iya… "

Killua mengangguk-angguk cepat dengan cuek. Gon memandang Killua lekat-lekat. Ternyata bocah mantan pembunuh bayaran ini sudah bisa menenangkan hati Gon yang gelisah. Killua sudah memahami perasaan orang lain dengan baik. Dia benar-benar belajar dengan cepat bagaimana caranya bisa menghibur orang yang dalam keadaan galau atau sedih. Killua memang cowok yang hebat. Perfect di mata author *PLAK*.

"Killua, kamu memang keren!" kata Gon tertawa lebar dengan riang. Seketika Gon pun ambruk menghempas kasur.

BRUUK.. GROK.. GROK.. GROK..

Akhirnya Gon tidur juga dengan mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak didengar. Sejak kapan?

"Hah..?" Killua mematung dan ternganga habis melihat Gon sudah tidur dengan nyenyak."Cepat amat anak ini melayangnya."

Seketika kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Killua senang melihat sahabatnya itu akhirnya bisa tidur juga setelah dua minggu terserang imsomnia. Juga bahagia karena Gon memujinya tadi dengan perkataan "Killua, kamu memang keren."

"Hahahaha, akhirnya kamu tertidur juga, Gon," kata Killua tertawa senang."Ok, saatnya tidur lagi."

Killua merebahkan badannya di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Ia mulai menutup matanya. Ia mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Dalam kegelapan yang fana, sesaat terlintas suatu wajah seorang gadis berparas cantik. Rambutnya panjang ikal dan berwarna pirang. Sebuah bando merah selalu terpasang di puncak poni rambutnya. Senyumannya yang manis. Kulitnya yang putih bersih. Dia adalah…

"Retz.." mendadak Killua membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Aneh tapi nyata. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memikirkan gadis manja itu? Killua merasakan ada keanehan yang menjalari otaknya.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan gadis manja itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku ya?"

Killua berusaha menepiskan pikirannya tentang Retz. Ia pun berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi. Tapi, hasilnya sama saja. Terlintas wajah Retz lagi. Killua kembali tersentak bangun. Berusaha membuang pikiran tentang Retz jauh-jauh. Kembali menutup kedua matanya. Terbayang lagi wajah Retz. Maka seperti itulah yang terjadi. Terus menerus tanpa berhenti hingga Killua tidak bisa lagi memejamkan kedua matanya.

"AKH.. APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU?" teriak Killua bangun dan mengacak-acak rambut keperakannya. Dia frustasi.

Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Diliriknya Gon, bocah berambut jabrik itu tengah terlelap dengan nyamannya. Killua menghembuskan napasnya. Tampaknya giliran dia yang terserang imsomnia.

"Hahhhh.. kayaknya aku ketularan imsomnia-nya Gon.." Killua mendesah panjang.

Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia ingin keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan sejenak untuk mengusir penyakit imsomnia yang mendadak menyerangnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar."

Killua mengangguk-angguk. Ia pun segera melaksanakan niatnya untuk keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di tengah malam yang larut.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, tampak mentari sudah menyapa bumi dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Terlihat di jalanan desa yang sepi, dua anak laki-laki sedang asyik berjalan kaki. Satu anak berambut jabrik tengah berjalan dengan gontai dan kepalanya tertunduk lesu sedangkan anak berambut keperakan di sampingnya tengah berjalan dengan santainya dan kedua tangan yang selalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sejenak anak berambut keperakan melirik ke arah temannya yang tertunduk lesu begitu.

"Kenapa kamu kelihatan lesu begitu, Gon?" tanya Killua mengerutkan keningnya.

Gon tidak menjawab. Terdengar desahan panjang yang halus dari mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kamu nggak yakin untuk menemui Biski hari ini," lanjut Killua yang benar-benar merasakan hati Gon belum siap untuk pergi bertemu Biski.

"Aku siap kok.." jawab Gon mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Killua.

"Kalau kamu siap, kenapa kamu menundukkan kepalamu begitu?" Killua semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu.. masalahnya?" kembali Gon menundukkan kepalanya. Kelesuan tiba-tiba hinggap di kepalanya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Masalah apa lagi?"

"Aku nggak tahu alamat rumah Biski!"

GEDUBRAAAAK!

Kali ini Killua benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir tentang Gon. Dia benar-benar pusing menghadapi sahabatnya yang terlalu polos ini.

"Jadiii.. kau tidak tahu sama sekali alamat Biski di mana?" sembur Killua menunjuk-nunjuk Gon dengan wajah yang merah padam."Bilang dong dari tadi, jadinya kita nggak perlu jauh-jauh berjalan kaki mengelilingi desa ini selama dua jam. Dasar bodoh.. Kau membuang-buang waktu, tahu."

"Ma-maaf Killua," Gon ketakutan melihat tampang Killua yang seram.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? tanya Killua merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Kita tanya saja pada warga desa sini. Mana tahu mereka kenal dengan Biscuit Krueger."

"Ide bagus juga."

Killua mengangguk-angguk pasti. Gon tertawa cengengesan. Pada saat bersamaan, dari arah berlawanan di mana mereka berdua berdiri, muncul Dokter Leorio. Gon dan Killua menyadari kedatangan Dokter Leorio yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Ha… Dokter Leorio.." kata Gon.

"Halo, Gon-chan, Killua-chan. Selamat pagi!" sapa Dokter Leorio tersenyum ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Dokter Leorio!" balas Gon tak kalah cerianya dengan Dokter Leorio. Sementara Killua manyun karena ia tidak suka dipanggil Dokter Leorio dengan sebutan 'Killua-chan'. Tapi, ia tidak mau mengambil pusing lagi dengan sebutan itu atau protes kepada Dokter Leorio. Jika ia protes maka Dokter Leorio akan segera melenyapkan dia dari muka bumi dengan serangan penyakit bawelnya yang tidak akan berhenti. Maksudnya Leorio bawel di sini apaan ya? Author saja tidak tahu. *BUUUK*

"Oh iya, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini? Biasanya kalian pergi bermain ke hutan atau paling tidak bermain ke pantai," tanya Dokter Leorio memegang kepalanya.

"Anu.. begini Dokter. Dokter kenal dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Biscuit Krueger?" ujar Gon.

"Biscuit Krueger?" kening Dokter Leorio berkerut banyak."Sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu."

"Oh ya, Dokter mengenal Biscuit Krueger?" mendadak kedua mata Gon berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Karena Biscuit Krueger itu adalah…"

Belum sempat perkataan Dokter Leorio dilanjutkan, tiba-tiba muncul angin yang bertiup sangat kencang dan menerjang ke arah mereka bertiga. Mereka kaget setengah mati dengan angin yang muncul mendadak ini.

"Angin apa ini?" seru Gon panik.

"Gon.. bertahanlah.." kata Killua juga panik dan memegang erat tangan Gon.

Mereka bertiga saling melindungi antara satu sama lain agar tidak terseret oleh angin yang mendadak muncul ini. Kejadian yang tak disangka-sangka, dari arah perputaran angin tersebut muncul lubang hitam yang bergerak spiral. Dari balik lubang hitam itu, muncullah pesawat berbentuk seperti kapsul. Ternyata dan ternyata itu adalah pesawat waktu milik…

CIIIIITTTT…

Angin kencang lenyap seketika bersamaan hilangnya lubang hitam dan bunyi pesawat yang berhenti. Sejenak mereka bertiga tercengang melihat seseorang yang turun dari pesawat waktu tersebut. Dia berambut pirang. Memakai seragam putih biru. Lalu dari wajahnya tersebut terukir senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa.

"KURAPIKA…" seru mereka bertiga membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Halo.. semuanya! Apa kabar?" sapa Kurapika dengan ramah.

BUUUUK!

Tiba-tiba kepala Kurapika dihadiahi jitakan keras oleh Dokter Leorio dan Killua. Si Gon tidak ikut-ikutan untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada Kurapika karena telah membuat nyawa tiga manusia terancam akibat ulahnya. Si Gon hanya mampu tercengang melihat Kurapika babak belur dihajar oleh Dokter Leorio dan Killua.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba kalian menjitak kepalaku begitu aku baru tiba di sini?" seru Kurapika merah padam menahan sakitnya benjolan yang merah memukau di atas kepalanya itu."Kenapa sih, nasibku begini terus? Selalu saja kepalaku jadi kena sasarannya sejak pertama kali cerita ini dimulai, huhuhu.."

Mendadak Kurapika menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil begitu sambil berguling kesana dan kemari. (?)

Melihat Kurapika bertingkah aneh begitu, membuat Gon, Killua, dan Dokter Leorio hanya terbengong-bengong di tempat tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja ke masa depan. Kalau begini terus ceritanya!" ujar Kurapika mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya yang mulai reda dengan sapu tangannya. Maaf, Kurapika. Mulai hari ini tidak ada adegan jitakan kepala untukmu. Kamu akan menjadi pahlawan buat cerita kali ini. *Kurapika: "Benarkah itu, author?"* Yap, benar. Baiklah, kita lanjut ceritanya.

"Kurapika, tunggu!" kata Gon mencegat langkah Kurapika."Kenapa kamu buru-buru pulang ke masa depan? Padahal kamu baru saja datang ke zaman ini."

"Tanyakan kepada mereka berdua, kenapa mereka tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku begitu aku tiba di sini?" tanya Kurapika menunjuk Killua dan Dokter Leorio secara bergantian.

Sementara orang yang ditunjuk hanya tertawa cengengesan kecuali Killua. Remaja berambut perak itu hanya cuek saja tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Kurapika. Kami pikir ada musuh yang menyerang kami dengan kekuatan angin yang muncul tiba-tiba. Kami hampir saja terseret oleh angin kencang yang diakibatkan munculnya lubang hitam yang dikendalikan pesawatmu.." kata Dokter Leorio menjelaskan fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, intinya adalah ini semua salahmu. Kau mau membunuh kami ya?" sambung Killua menatap tajam Kurapika." Sepertinya pesawat waktumu mempunyai kendali energi yang sangat kuat. Lebih baik kamu ganti saja pesawat waktu yang lebih aman dan tidak membahayakan orang lain."

"Apa benar begitu kenyataannya?" Kurapika terhenyak dan terpaku menatap pesawat waktu miliknya yang kelihatan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Benar, Kurapika. Ada angin kencang yang muncul sebelum kamu datang ke tempat kami," tambah Gon sambil mengangguk-angguk pasti.

"Hah.. memang pesawat waktu ini mempunyai kendali energi massa yang sangat kuat. Sehingga membuat lubang hitam yang disertai angin kencang sebagai efek gravitasi massanya. Maklum keluaran terbaru yang dibuat oleh pihak perusahaan Krueger."

Gon terfokus dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Kurapika tadi.

"Tunggu Kurapika, kamu bilang pesawat waktu ini dibuat oleh perusahaan Krueger."

"Iya.. lalu kenapa?"

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatap Gon heran.

"Apakah kamu kenal dengan anak perempuan yang bernama Biscuit Krueger?"

"Biscuit Krueger? Ciri-ciri orangnya seperti apa?"

"Rambutnya berwarna coklat. Matanya berwarna biru. Kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat. Dia.."

Perkataan Gon terhenti sebentar ketika Killua datang dan segera menarik tangan Gon begitu saja.

"Ah.. percuma saja kau bertanya kepada polisi waktu seperti dia, Gon. Dia tidak akan tahu. Dia itu polisi waktu yang bodoh," ledek Killua seenaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kedatangan Kurapika. Ia berpikir ingin melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari Kurapika. Mana tahu saja Kurapika akan melanjutkan niatnya untuk menangkap Killua kembali dan membawanya pulang ke masa depan. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus segera kabur dari sana.

Killua menarik tangan Gon dengan cepat. Gon pun heran melihat Killua melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Killua, kamu kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Sebelum Kurapika menangkapku kembali dan membawaku ke masa depan," bisik Killua di dekat telinga Gon.

"Ah.. iya. Kamu benar, Killua.." Gon membulatkan kedua matanya.

Sementara itu, Kurapika hanya tercengang melihat mereka berdua berlalu begitu.

"Woi, tunggu dulu! Aku tahu siapa itu Biscuit Krueger. Aku punya datanya nih.." panggil Kurapika mengejar Killua dan Gon yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Kurapika, kamu mau kemana?" kata Dokter Leorio ikut menyusul Kurapika.

Mendengar suara Kurapika memanggil mereka berulang kali, membuat Killua dan Gon kaget setengah mati melihat Kurapika berlari ke arah mereka. Spontan, dua bocah itu segera mengambil jurus langkah seribu yaitu kabur dan lari secepat mungkin.

"Wuaaah, betul katamu, Killua. Kurapika akan menangkapmu kembali!" teriak Gon panik sekali.

"Pokoknya kita harus secepatnya lari. Aku nggak mau dibawa ke masa depan oleh polisi waktu bodoh itu," tukas Killua mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai berlari."Ayo, kita segera kabur dari sini!"

"Ayoo…!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka berdua segera berlari secepat kilat untuk menghindari kejaran Kurapika yang sibuk memanggil mereka.

"Killua, Gon.. kenapa kalian malah lari? WOI… TUNGGUUUUU!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran secepat kilat di sepanjang jalan desa tersebut. Membuat para warga desa yang mulai hilir mudik di sepanjang jalan tersebut, keheranan melihat tingkah mereka berempat. Sepasang remaja dikejar oleh orang berpakaian dengan desain aneh dan seorang dokter desa. Untung saja Dokter Leorio tidak mengenakan jas putih ala dokter. Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana. Sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans panjang. Serta kacamata hitam yang melekat di wajahnya. Sehingga warga desa setempat tidak mengenali Dokter Leorio yang juga ikut-ikutan dalam aksi kejar-kejaran yang tidak jelas ini.

Aksi kejar-kejaran ini berlangsung cukup lama. Entah sampai kapan berhentinya. Semua ini akan berhenti di saat semua persediaan cadangan energi dan tenaga habis. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka belum kelelahan sama sekali. Mereka masih bersemangat untuk berlari. Hingga Kurapika sudah kehilangan semua suaranya karena terus memanggil Killua dan Gon. Pada akhirnya ia mengambil pistol yang ada dalam sakunya dan menembakkan langsung ke arah Killua dan Gon.

DOOORR!

Killua dan Gon kaget setengah mati mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Secara serentak mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah benda mirip ikat pinggang meluncur tepat ke arah mereka berdua. Killua dan Gon membelalakkan kedua matanya masing-masing.

"AWAAAASSS, GON!" teriak Killua mendorong badan Gon dengan kuat untuk menghindari serangan benda canggih mirip ikat pinggang tersebut.

WHUSSSH! BRAAAK!

Mereka berdua berhasil menghindari serangan benda canggih tersebut. Mereka terjatuh dan menghempas tanah bersamaan. Benda canggih milik Kurapika melayang jatuh menghantam pohon.

"Aduuuh.." seru Killua dan Gon yang terkapar di tanah sambil mengeluh kesakitan.

Bersamaan itu datanglah Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio. Mereka berdua mendekati Killua dan Gon yang masih terbaring di tanah.

"Akhirnya kalian berhenti juga. Aku sudah capek berkali-kali memanggil kalian sampai suaraku serak begini. Dasar, kalian berdua menyebalkan!" seru Kurapika kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

Killua geram melihat tindakan Kurapika barusan. Lantas, dia bangkit berdiri dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Justru kau yang menyebalkan!" hardik Killua."Aku takkan membiarkanmu untuk menangkapku kembali. Walaupun kau memaksaku, aku takkan segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisimu. Kau tahu itu?"

Wajah Killua kembali menyeramkan seperti saat dia berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Tatapan kedua matanya mulai terlihat sangat mengerikan. Itulah tatapan mata seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hendak menerkam mangsanya sebentar lagi. Sepertinya keadaan emosi Killua sudah mencapai titik batasnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk menghabisi Kurapika sekarang juga.

"Killua..!" Gon terperanjat dan menyadari munculnya aura mengerikan dari tubuh Killua.

Melihat sikap Killua mendadak seperti itu, tidak membuat nyali Kurapika menciut atau takut sama sekali. Kurapika malah tersenyum bahkan berjalan dengan santainya mendekati Killua yang telah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dokter Leorio saja panik melihat tampang Killua yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Tenang bocah silver. Kau tak perlu menunjukkan wajah pembunuhmu seperti itu di depanku. Kau pikir aku takut karena ancamanmu itu," ujar Kurapika tersenyum kecil sambil membelai rambut perak milik Killua.

Killua menepis kasar tangan Kurapika yang membelai rambutnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu itu. Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu."

Killua menatap sinis Kurapika. Wajahnya masih seram. Kurapika masih saja tersenyum untuk menanggapinya.

Di sisi lain, Gon dan Dokter Leorio hanya memilih diam dan terpaku melihat ketegangan antara Killua dan Kurapika. Sepertinya suasana semakin memanas di antara mereka.

"Kau salah sangka, Killua. Saat ini, aku tidak berniat untuk menangkapmu. Justru aku ingin menangkap kelompok Genei Ryodan yang berkeliaran di zaman ini," kata Kurapika menjelaskan."Kau pasti tahu tentang Genei Ryodan itukan?"

Killua merubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Kini sebagai gantinya kedua matanya kini terbelalak keluar.

"APAA KATAMU? KELOMPOK GENEI RYODAN BERADA DI ZAMAN INI?"

"Iya, itu benar!"

Kurapika mengangguk cepat. Wajah Killua menjadi sangat kusut karena mendengar kabar dari Kurapika tersebut. Sementara Gon dan Dokter Leorio hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan antara dua orang yang berasal dari masa depan itu.

"Apa mungkin kak Illumi mengirim kelompok itu untuk mencariku dan membawaku pulang ke rumah kembali. Apakah itu benar Kurapika?" tanya Killua berwajah cemas.

Kurapika menatap Killua lekat-lekat.

"Aku rasa tidak. Mana mungkin kakakmu yang telah tiada menyuruh kelompok itu untuk mencarimu dan membawamu ke masa depan lagi. Ada tujuan lain kelompok itu datang ke zaman ini. Mereka…."

"Tunggu…" Killua memotong pembicaraan Kurapika yang tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya."Apakah kau bilang tadi? Kak Illlumi telah tiada? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lho.. kau belum tahu ya kalau kakakmu Illumi Zoldyck sudah lama meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan sejak setahun lalu," jawab Kurapika mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Killua kaget bukan main mendengar kakak sulungnya yang seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat hebat itu, meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Apa itu benar? Kenapa ayah tak memberitahukan kepadanya tentang kabar ini? Toh, saat ini Killua tidak tahu harus bersikap apa untuk menanggapi kabar ini. Senang ataukah sedih. Dia tidak tahu. Di dalam hatinya sejak dulu sampai sekarang, dia sangat membenci kakak sulungnya itu. Sekarang kakak sulungnya sudah meninggal dunia berarti sudah tidak lagi orang yang selalu memaksa dan mempengaruhi dirinya untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang tak mempunyai perasaan. Haruskah senang untuk menanggapinya?

"Hufh.. syukurlah kalau dia telah mati.." kata Killua innocent dan cuek sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kurapika tercengang habis mendengar perkataan Killua yang terlihat santai itu. Begitu juga dengan Gon dan Dokter Leorio.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu, Killua?" seru Gon menghampiri Killua.

"Lho.. memangnya aku salah bilang ya.." Killua menoleh kepada Gon yang mulai ikut ambil dalam percakapan ini.

"Jelas salah. Kamu benar-benar salah," ucap Gon marah berapi-api."Meskipun kamu membenci kakakmu, mestinya kamu harus sedih mendengar kabar kakakmu yang telah meninggal dunia. Aku kira kamu adalah sahabat baikku. Ternyata sifatmu belum berubah juga sama sekali."

Killua agak kaget mendengar kata-kata Gon itu. Seketika raut wajahnya menjadi kusut.

"Ma-maaf, Gon. Aku memang salah. Apakah kamu marah padaku?"

Killua sangat takut bila Gon marah padanya dan kecewa karena sifatnya yang kasar masih belum berubah. Sedetik kemudian, wajah Gon melukiskan sebuah garis lengkung pada mulutnya.

"Tentu saja aku nggak marah padamu, Killua. Kamu tenang saja. Akukan cuma mengingatkanmu saja," ujar Gon menepuk pundak Killua dengan halus.

"Gon.."

Killua terkesima dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio memandang mereka dengan perasaan senang.

"Kalian berdua memang sahabat sejati. Seperti kami berdua. Iyakan, Kurapika," kata Dokter Leorio menyenggolkan bahunya dengan bahu Kurapika. Kurapika hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita berempat menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik?" pinta Gon tiba-tiba.

Killua dan Kurapika saling pandang. Dokter Leorio menyambut baik permintaan Gon dengan semangat membara.

"Ide bagus, Gon. Mulai sekarang kita semua adalah sahabat yang baik," seru Dokter Leorio seperti anak kecil dan memegang erat tangan Gon.

"Kita bersahabat?" Killua dan Kurapika saling tunjuk-menunjuk bersamaan. "Ogah.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gon dan Dokter Leorio menoleh serentak ke arah Killua dan Kurapika.

"Aku tidak mau bersahabat dengan orang seperti dia," kata Killua membuang muka dari hadapan Kurapika.

"Apalagi aku. Aku juga tidak mau bersahabat dengan pencuri kecil ini," Kurapika juga membuang muka dari hadapan Killua.

"Ayolaah, kalian berdua. Ini demi membantu Kurapika menangkap kelompok yang bernama Genei Ryodan itu," sahut Gon bersemangat.

"Jadi, kalian mau membantuku untuk menangkap kelompok Genei Ryodan itu?" mendadak kedua mata Kurapika berkaca-kaca." Wuaaah, aku terharu sekali mendengarnya."

"Gon.. kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu pada Kurapika?" tanya Killua memegang bahu Gon."Sejak kapan dia meminta bantuan kita untuk menangkap kelompok Genei Ryodan itu? Kau tahu kelompok Genei Ryodan itu seperti apa?"

Sejenak Gon berpikir dan mencerna maksud perkataan Killua barusan.

"Genei Ryodan itu apa sih?"

GEDUBRAAAK!

Killua menjatuhkan dirinya kembali. Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio speechless di tempat.

"Tuhkan, kamu nggak tahu tentang Genei Ryodan," Killua merah padam."Kalau tidak tahu, jangan menawari bantuan kepada Kurapika. Biarkan saja dia yang bertugas sendiri untuk menangkap mereka. Kurapikakan polisi waktu."

"Tapi, kasihan Kurapika bergerak sendiri untuk mencari mereka di zaman ini. Pasti repot!" Gon memasang wajah memelas.

"Itu benar.." Kurapika mengangguk.

"Hah.. terserahlah," Killua menghelakan napasnya.

"Jadi, Genei Ryodan itu apa?" kembali Gon bertanya dengan polos.

"Genei Ryodan itu adalah kelompok pencuri kelas kakap yang sangat ditakuti di kota hunter. Mereka suka mencuri benda-benda berharga dengan nilai jual yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan mereka bisa dikatakan pembunuh berdarah dingin karena tidak mempunyai belas kasihan sedikitpun dan dengan teganya menghabisi nyawa orang yang tak bersalah," jelas Kurapika panjang lebar sambil menatap ke arah Killua."Ya.. seperti bocah berambut silver di depanku ini."

Killua merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan terakhir Kurapika.

"Hei, jaga bicaramu. Aku bukan pembunuh lagi. Aku sudah bosan menjadi pembunuh, kau tahu itu, polisi waktu bodoh.." ujar Killua memberikan deathglare kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum sinis dan menatap tajam ke arah Kurapika. Killua pun menatap tajam ke arah Kurapika. Sepertinya permusuhan di antara mereka belum bisa dihilangkan meskipun secara resmi mereka telah dinyatakan telah menjalin persahabatan.

"Oh.. jadi begitu," sahut Gon dan Dokter Leorio manggut-manggut bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah mengerti?" kata Kurapika lagi.

"Iya.." kembali Gon dan Dokter Leorio manggut-manggut.

"Jadi, apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya ke sini?" tanya Killua mulai merubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

Kurapika memandang ketiga wajah temannya ini secara bergantian.

"Tujuan mereka ke sini adalah mencari sebuah benda berharga yang bernama permata segitiga merah."

"APAAA? Permata segitiga merah katamu?" Killua terperanjat dan kedua matanya melotot keluar.

"Kenapa Killua? Kamu tahu tentang permata segitiga merah itu?" Gon keheranan melihat perubahan sikap Killua.

"Iya, aku tahu tentang permata segitiga merah itu. Tentang Genei Ryodan itu. Lalu semua ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Retz.."

"Retz..? Apa maksudmu?"

Gon mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Begitu pula dengan Killua. Sementara Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio keheranan melihat wajah kedua bocah tersebut menjadi kusut.

"Kenapa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Dokter Leorio menurunkan kacamata hitamnya.

Killua menatap Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio.

"AYO, SEKARANG JUGA KITA SEGERA PERGI KE RUMAH GON. INI SANGAT BAHAYA!"

* * *

BRAAAAK!

Pintu rumah terpaksa dibuka dengan cepat. Tidak tampak seorang pun di dalam rumah. Suasana dalam rumah sangat sepi. Aneh sekali. Secara cepat, Gon masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajahnya yang sangat panik.

"Bibi Mito.. nenek.. Retz..!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Gon semakin panik. Ia pun segera mencari Bibi Mito, nenek dan Retz ke semua tempat. Di mana-mana tidak ada. Kemanakah mereka? Gon sangat ketakutan bila kelompok penjahat bernama Genei Ryodan itu membunuh mereka. Pikiran itu terus membayangi otak Gon hingga Killua datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana Gon? Di mana Bibi Mito, nenek dan Retz?" tanya Killua juga panik.

"Mereka tidak ada di mana-mana, Killua!" jawab Gon menundukkan kepalanya dan terpojok di tengah ruang keluarga.

"Sial, apakah mereka diculik oleh Genei Ryodan itu?" seru Killua geram dan wajahnya merah padam.

Kemudian, muncullah Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio.

"Gon.. Killua. Bagaimana?" tanya Dokter Leorio.

"Bibi Mito dan nenek nggak ada di mana-mana. Retz juga nggak ada di mana-mana," jawab Gon lesu.

"Kita terlambat. Sepertinya mereka memang diculik," sahut Kurapika sambil memeriksa suasana keadaan dengan alat detektor miliknya yang canggih. Kemudian dari alat detektor itu muncul sebuah cahaya menyerupai proyektor dan membentuk layar yang mengambang di udara. Dari layar udara tersebut tampaklah gambaran suasana kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Wow.." Gon terpana dan kagum melihat benda canggih yang digunakan Kurapika.

Sementara Killua cuek saja dan tidak mengabaikan tingkah Gon yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan alat canggih milik Kurapika tersebut. Di dalam hatinya ia sangat mencemaskan Retz, nenek dan Bibi Mito. Terbukti, dia dengan serius menonton suasana kejadian beberapa jam lalu di ruang tengah ini.

Di dalam layar udara tersebut, terlihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan gaya rambut tertata rapi ke belakang sedang mengancam bibi Mito dan nenek. Lalu salah satu anak buahnya yang berpakaian hitam sedang membelit leher Retz dengan tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba ingin melawanku. Jika tidak nyawa anak perempuan ini akan melayang," ucap pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Bibi Mito menatap tajam ke arah orang tersebut.

Pria itu berwajah datar. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu namaku siapa. Tapi, saat ini paling terpenting adalah kau dan orang tua ini telah berani melawanku," kata orang itu dengan wajah yang seram."Kalian akan kuhabisi sekarang juga."

Pria berpakaian hitam itu hendak menarik pelatuk pistol yang sedari tadi ia arahkan kepada Bibi Mito dan Nenek. Pria itu segera menembak. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"JANGAAAAAN.." pekik Retz sekeras mungkin."Jangan bunuh mereka, kumohon."

Pria itu menurunkan senjatanya. Bibi Mito dan Nenek menghelakan napas lega mereka.

Sejenak pria itu berjalan pelan ke arah Retz.

"Keputusan yang bagus. Bisakah kau menunjukkan aku di mana letaknya permata segitiga merah itu?"

Retz menatap tajam orang tersebut.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kepada kalian di mana letak permata segitiga merah tersebut. Tapi, lepaskan Bibi Mito dan nenek. Aku mohon.."

Pria itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya tetap datar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melepaskan mereka berdua. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus ikut dengan kami dan tunjukkan di mana letak permata segitiga merah itu."

Kemudian pria itu memberikan isyarat kepada anak buahnya.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi dari sini.."

Dalam sekejap, para orang berpakaian hitam itu menghilang dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Bibi Mito dan Nenek.

PIIIIP…!

Layar udara hilang seketika. Mereka berempat pun terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi, semua yang ada di layar itu benar atau rekayasa?" tanya Killua masih belum percaya.

"Tentu saja itu benar. Kau meragukan kemampuan alat detektor waktu-ku ini. Ini adalah alat yang bisa membaca kejadian di masa lampau dan memberikan gambaran yang jelas sesuai kejadian yang berlangsung saat itu. Apakah kau mengerti, pencuri kecil?" jawab Kurapika tersenyum bangga.

"Hm.. masih diragukan," kata Killua mengerucutkan mulutnya."Di dalam gambaran itu, Bibi Mito dan nenek ditinggalkan oleh kelompok tersebut di sini. Sementara Retz dibawa oleh mereka. Lalu di mana Bibi Mito dan nenek?"

Sejenak keheningan menjawab pertanyaan Killua tersebut. Semuanya terdiam memikirkan analisa yang dikatakan Killua. Kurapika juga ikut berpikir. Apakah alat detektor waktu miliknya memang tepat menunjukkan gambaran kejadian di beberapa jam lalu? Apakah analisa pemeriksaannya salah? Tapi, tidak mungkin perkiraannya itu meleset.

"Iya juga. Di mana Bibi Mito dan nenek?" ucap Gon memecahkan keheningan."Aku sudah mencari mereka ke seluruh sudut rumah ini. tapi, mereka tidak ada."

"Apa alat detektor waktumu rusak, Kurapika?" tanya Dokter Leorio ikut menyahut.

"Enak saja kau bilang alat detektor waktuku rusak. Ini adalah alat canggih yang takkan pernah rusak," Kurapika mendelik ke arah Dokter Leorio.

Dokter Leorio hanya tertawa cengengesan.

KREEET!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka bersamaan bunyi langkah kaki milik dua orang. Keempat sahabat itu menoleh serentak ke arah suara langkah kaki tersebut. Ternyata dan ternyata…

"HAH.." semua makhluk yang berada di ruang keluarga itu saling ternganga lebar bersama-sama.

Ternyata Bibi Mito dan Retz yang datang. Ternyata mereka tidak apa-apa. Dilihat dengan seksama, di tangan mereka masing-masing tergenggam bungkusan plastik. Sepertinya mereka habis berbelanja.

"Lho, Bibi Mito.. Retz.." tunjuk Gon tidak percaya. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip berulang kali.

"Hm.. apa yang terjadi ini? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya Bibi Mito keheranan.

Gon datang mendekati Bibi Mito.

"Bibi sama Retz kemana saja dari tadi?"

Bibi Mito semakin heran melihat tampang Gon yang kusut.

"Bibi sama Retz pergi ke pasar untuk berbelanja buat makan siang. Memangnya kenapa, Gon? Kamu kelihatan cemas begitu," kata Bibi Mito.

"Ah.. nggak ada apa-apa," Gon tertawa ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Biar kubantu membawa barang-barang belanjaan ini ke dapur."

Gon dengan polosnya membantu mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan Bibi Mito dan Retz. Dalam hatinya sangat bersyukur bila Bibi Mito, Retz dan nenek tidak apa-apa.

"Oh iya, nenek mana Bi?" tanya Killua mendadak muncul di samping Gon. Ia ikut membantu Gon mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan itu.

"Nenek sedang di rumah tetangga sebelah. Katanya ada urusan yang penting. Nanti sore pulangnya," jawab Bibi Mito tersenyum sebentar ke arah Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Oh, begitu.." seru Killua dan Gon manggut-manggut bersamaan sambil mengikuti Bibi Mito ke arah dapur. Retz menyusul dari belakang.

Sesaat ruang keluarga itu sepi. Tinggallah Kurapika dan Dokter Leorio terpaku menatap kepergian mereka. Kurapika tampak speechless di tempat. Ia menatap dengan tidak percaya ke arah alat detektor waktu yang dipegangnya itu.

"Ternyata memang alat detektor milikmu itu rusak, Kurapika," sahut Dokter Leorio memecahkan keheningan.

"Huh.. sepertinya aku ditipu oleh atasanku. Katanya alat detektor ini tidak akan pernah rusak. Alat ini alat keluaran terbaru yang diciptakan perusahaan Krueger. Hah.. aku dibodohi lagi," ujar Kurapika menundukkan wajah lesunya.

Dokter Leorio menepuk pundak Kurapika dengan halus.

"Sabar, Kurapika. Bersemangatlah. Semoga kamu menjadi seorang polisi waktu yang hebat seperti yang kamu cita-citakan sejak dulu."

Kurapika menoleh ke arah Dokter Leorio yang tersenyum kecil.

BUUUK!

Kepala Dokter Leorio dijitak oleh Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku sih?" seru Dokter Leorio kesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan kalimat yang tidak bermutu seperti itu? Sudah jelas aku memang sudah menjadi polisi waktu. Kau menyinggungku ya…" tukas Kurapika yang merah padam.

Mendadak Dokter Leorio speechless di tempat.

"Wuahahahaha.. Iya. Kau sudah menjadi polisi waktu. Aku baru ingat."

"HU.. DASAR KAKEK PIKUN…!"

Mereka berdua saling bertengkar adu mulut sendiri. Hingga datanglah Killua dan Gon datang dari arah dapur. Mereka berdua membawakan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng.

"Ayo, Kurapika, Dokter Leorio. Kami membawakan makanan dan minuman nih," seru Gon tertawa ceria." Kita ngobrol yok.. di teras rumah sana."

"Waaah, asyik tuh, Gon.. Ayo.. Ayo.." kata Dokter Leorio bersemangat sekali seperti anak kecil begitu.

Kurapika cuma tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Gon dan Dokter Leorio. Killua cuek saja melihat mereka. Dalam hati Killua sendiri, ia juga merasakan hangatnya suasana persahabatan yang baru terjalin hari ini. Meskipun ada orang yang tidak disukainya dan dengan terpaksa menjalin persahabatan hanya karena Gon. Yaitu yang tak lain dan yang tidak bukan. Tentu saja Kurapika yang dibencinya.

Siang menjelang, mereka berempat bersantai sejenak sambil duduk di lantai dekat teras rumah Gon. Mereka bercanda ria sambil mengobrol dan melupakan masalah yang terjadi barusan.

Walaah.. kenapa ceritanya menjadi seperti ini ya? Author jadi bingung nih.. *PLAK*

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka berempat dari atas pohon yang berada di depan rumah Gon. Seseorang itu tersenyum sinis kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap dari tempat tersebut.

* * *

Kurapika, Gon, Killua dan Retz sedang berada di rumah Dokter Leorio. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Tampak dari masing-masing wajah mereka diliputi tanda tanya, kecemasan, dan juga ketegangan. Terutama Retz, dia sangat ketakutan saat diinterogasi oleh Kurapika. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Kurapika. Ia memilih menunduk.

Jarak tempat duduk antara Kurapika dan Retz saling berhadapan. Lalu Gon dan Killua duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Kurapika.

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Retz itu?" tanya Kurapika dengan sikap yang tegas."Jadi, kamu yang membawa permata segitiga merah itu. Kalau begitu, di mana permata segitiga merah tersebut?"

Retz tidak berani menjawab. Dia ketakutan. Kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Kurapika dengan sabar menanti jawaban dari Retz. Begitu pula dengan Gon dan Killua.

"Aku.." Retz tergagap."A-aku ti-tidak tahu."

Sejenak keheningan melanda tempat itu setelah Retz menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat Kurapika menghelakan napasnya. Gon menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Killua asyik melipat tangan sambil melihat ke arah Retz.

"Ayolah, Retz. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Kami bermaksud ingin melindungimu dari Genei Ryodan itu," sahut Kurapika dengan nada lembut.

Retz tidak menjawab. Badannya gemetaran. Retz menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Setelah Kurapika selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Di manakah permata segitiga merah itu?

"Aku tidak tahu, Kurapika," sahut Retz masih menundukkan kepalanya."Sepertinya permata segitiga merah tersebut hilang di saat aku tenggelam di laut."

"WUUUAPAAAAA?" pekik para makhluk yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki di ruang tamu.

Mereka membelalakkan kedua mata masing-masing. Kedua mulut mereka ternganga lebar. Retz speechless di tempat.

"Kenapa reaksi kaget kalian terlalu berlebihan begitu?" tanya Retz kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Ia heran.

"Habisnya kamu bodoh sekali, Retz," kata Killua menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Retz."Kenapa benda berharga itu bisa kamu hilangkan begitu saja? Dasar, gadis bodoh."

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Killua. Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang kau tuduhkan," seru Retz marah.

"Justru kenyataannya begitu. Kau memang gadis yang bodoh!"

"Killua, kau.. MENYEBALKAN…!"

Tiba-tiba terjadi perang adu mulut di antara Killua dan Retz. Sampai membuat Kurapika dan Gon terbengong-bengong melihat mereka berdua.

Gon tidak habis pikir tentang Killua dan Retz. Sepulang dari rumah sakit tempo hari itu, Killua dan Retz terlihat sering bertengkar karena hal sepele. Entah mengapa mereka berdua bermusuhan seperti ini.

"HEI… KALIAN BERDUA BERHENTIIIIIII…!" Seru Kurapika berteriak keras untuk menghentikan peperangan suara di antara Killua dan Retz.

Killua dan Retz berhenti bertengkar. Mereka terdiam sejenak melihat Kurapika yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari dalam hidungnya seperti banteng mengamuk begitu.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Kurapika?" ujar Killua mendelik ke arah Kurapika.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Kalian mengacaukan semua penyelidikanku," terlihat Kurapika menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

Tampaknya saat ini ia tidak tertarik untuk berdebat atau menanggapi kesinisan yang dilemparkan oleh Killua padanya. Ia lebih memilih fokus untuk menyelesaikan semua tugasnya yaitu menangkap kelompok Genei Ryodan atau yang lebih mudah disebut kelompok laba-laba. Ia harus menyusun strategi jitu untuk menangkap mafia kelas kakap tersebut. Karena hanya dia saja yang berani bergerak untuk mengejar kelompok laba-laba tersebut. Tidak ada rekan sesama polisi waktu yang ingin membantu Kurapika untuk mengejar kelompok laba-laba tersebut. Semuanya takut pada kelompok itu. Bahkan pemerintah pun takut pada mereka.

Di samping ingin menangkap kelompok laba-laba tersebut, Kurapika menaruh dendam yang mendalam kepada pimpinan kelompok laba-laba tersebut. Ia ingin membunuh pimpinan kelompok laba-laba yang bernama Kuroro Lucifer itu. Karena itu, ketika atasannya memberikan tugas ini kepadanya, ia tertarik untuk menjalankan tugas ini. Apalagi niatnya untuk membunuh pimpinan kelompok laba-laba tersebut, sudah semakin dekat. Cuma menunggu waktu saja.

Sejenak Kurapika mengingat masa lalunya yang pahit dan kelam di mana kelompok laba-laba tersebut membantai semua anggota keluarganya. Mereka ingin mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dalam keluarga Kurapika yaitu sebuah White Cristal. Mereka berhasil mengambil White Cristal tersebut. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, dengan kejinya mereka membunuh keluarga Kuruta yang tidak bersalah. Untung saja, Kurapika selamat dalam pembunuhan sadis itu.

Kurapika berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan merebut kembali White Cristal peninggalan ibunya tersebut. Karena itu ia bertekad menjadi polisi waktu untuk bisa menangkap kelompok laba-laba tersebut. Dengan bekal keberanian dan kegigihan, Kurapika berhasil masuk dalam anggota kepolisian waktu pada umur 12 tahun. Maka butuh waktu lima tahun lamanya, ia berlatih sungguh-sungguh untuk menjadi polisi waktu yang hebat. Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, Kurapika berhasil menembus masuk dalam anggota kepolisian hunter x hunter divisi polisi penjelajah waktu dan berhak mendapatkan ID DRIVER CARD sebagai tanda izin untuk mengendarai pesawat waktu. Dengan modal sebagai polisi penjelajah waktu, Kurapika dengan bebasnya mengendarai pesawat waktu kemana saja dan kapan saja. Ia sangat senang karena ia bisa dengan mudah mencari informasi mengenai kelompok laba-laba tersebut.

Informasi tentang kelompok laba-laba tersebut berhasil didapat oleh Kurapika selama penyelidikannya yaitu ternyata kelompok laba-laba tersebut termasuk "MAFIA ANTAR WAKTU", yang dalam arti tertentu mereka ternyata kelompok yang suka mencuri benda-benda berharga di zaman tertentu. Dengan menggunakan mesin waktu, mereka berkelana ke semua tempat dan mencuri benda-benda berharga atau benda-benda yang kelaknya menjadi sejarah dunia. Akibat ulah mereka, terjadi perubahan sejarah dan perputaran waktu serta zaman menjadi kacau. Maka terjadilah perubahan yang tidak diharapkan. Kekacauan waktu membuat sejarah berubah. Karena itu para polisi waktu tidak dapat mencegah hal tersebut.

Untuk mengatasi semua itu, hanya ada satu cara yaitu menangkap mereka dan berusaha mengembalikan semua benda berharga yang mereka curi ke tempatnya semula.

Tapi, itu bukan perkara yang gampang. Mengingat kelompok laba-laba adalah mafia kelas kakap yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya.

Namun, Kurapika tidak memperhitungkan semua itu. Ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya ini dengan baik. Dengan begitu, ia bisa memberikan pelajaran yang pantas untuk kelompok laba-laba tersebut.

"Hei, Kurapika, kenapa kamu malah melamun?" ucap Gon menepuk pundak Kurapika yang melamun lama sekali.

"A-apa?" Kurapika membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan, polisi bodoh?" ejek Killua.

Kurapika tidak mengabaikan Killua. Ia pun menguncikan pandangan ke arah Retz.

"Retz, bisakah kau tunjukkan di mana tempat hilangnya permata segitiga merah tersebut?" tanya Kurapika kembali pada sifatnya yang wibawa."Kami akan mencarinya sebelum kelompok laba-laba itu menemukannya."

* * *

**Bersambung…..**

* * *

**Ceritanya sangat puanjaaaaang banget. Entah kenapa chapter kali ini, humornya nggak berasa. Tiba-tiba selera humor Miu hilang mendadak. Miu lagi nggak konsen untuk humor. Malah berbalik menjadi menegangkan. Bagaimana ini?**

**Baiklah, Miu ingin bertanya kepada reader semuanya.**

**Apakah alur ceritanya melompat?**

**Apakah alur ceritanya membosankan, garing, tidak lucu dan banyak tegangnya?**

**Apakah diakhiri saja cerita tidak jelas ini?**

**Menurut kalian, akhir ceritanya harus seperti apa?**

**Jawab dengan jujur beserta alasannya. Ini akan Miu pakai dan dipertimbangkan untuk meneruskan cerita atau tidak.**

**Baiklah, terima kasih buat reader yang membaca fanfic ini.**

**Terima kasih buat reviewnya.**

**Terima kasih semuanya.**

**Miu akan hiatus sejenak. Menghilangkan penyakit WB yang mendadak muncul. Hehehe…**

**Salam Miu….**

**Para reader, jangan bunuh Miu ya.. Please jangan tinggalkan Miu. Miu mengharapkan review kalian. ( memohon dengan muka memelas )**

**Arigato sekali lagi…**


End file.
